Growing Fast
by liyahmee4 evas
Summary: I am the glue that holds our family together now. I had to put my teenage tactics aside and become the mom and provider to not only Emily, but the family. I'm doing the best I can, but super glue only lasts so long, one day it will break and I will be desperately trying to stick us together. But unless I can get a cement molding, we will break apart and when we do...I might die.
1. Talking to the Moon

Tris P.O.V

* * *

Looking up at the moon I think of her and cry my heart out. She died 3 years ago when I was 12.

It devastated our family. Andrew; my dad, I started calling him that because he stopped acting like a responsible father. Well anyway he went crazy, he started to go to bars and would come home in the middle of the night drunk, yelling and using profanity. Caleb my older brother stayed busy so he wouldn't have to think about it, all he does is read, study and work.

I tried to get Andrew out of this depressed state but when I through some of the liquor and beer away he beat me. I tried talking to him but that just got me beat again. I stopped trying because every time I ended up hurt. He still hurts me when I talk or look at him the wrong way. I just take it and pray he doesn't hurt Emily, she's the only hope I have left.

With everyone slowly dieing around me, I was left me to pick up the pieces of our broken family. I cried everyday, I had to basically raise Emily; my moms , final gift to us before she died. I was a 12 year old girl raising an baby. How could this not go wrong. I'm busy all the time. I don't time for anything or anyone. I don't even have time for myself anymore, but that's what happens when you have to become a mother to your little sister.

I am the glue that holds our family together now. I had to put my teenage tactics aside and become the mom and provider to not only Emily, but the family. The only thing i'm happy about is that mom was a model and fashion desighner, and dad owns a lot of buisneses, so I didn't have to drop out of school to keep a family together, Im doing the best I can, but super glue only lasts so long, one day it will break and I will be desperately trying to stick us together. But unless I can get a cement molding, we will break apart and when we do...I might die, from a broken heart and to much stress.

I look at my phone and turn on "Talking to The moon" by Bruno Mars, it reminds me so much of what im going through right now. I look back up at the Moon and smile. Mom loved this kind of night, when the air was crisp and the air was softly blowing, and the moon lighting up the entire sky.

"_Come here everybody, look at the sky", she say pointing to the sky and smiling like a child on Christmas. " God is giving us a light show" she say kissing each and everyone of our noses._

I smile at the memory and start to cry. I sing "Talking to the moon" to myself, and partially hoping she can here me in Heaven.

**"Talking To The Moon"**

**I know you're somewhere out there **

**Somewhere far away **

**I want you back ,I want you back **

**My neighbors think I'm crazy **

**But they don't understand **

**You're all I had, You're all I had**

**At night when the stars light up my room**

** I sit by myself talking to the moon.**

** Trying to get to you **

**In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.**

** Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?**  
** Ohoooo...**  
** I'm feeling like I'm famous **

**The talk of the town**

** They say I've gone mad Yeah, I've gone mad**

** But they don't know what I know**

** Cause when the sun goes down Someone's talking back**

** Yeah, they're talking back Ohhh**  
** At night when the stars light up my room **

**I sit by myself talking to the moon.**

** Trying to get to you**

** In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too.**

** Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon?**

I end in a whisper looking at the moon and crying.

* * *

The song repeats all night , it plays one last time at dawn before my phone dies in my hand. Just like she died in Andrews hand, giving birth to Emily. I silently cry and hum the song that just about summed how I've been feeling every night since my mom died.

I hear little footsteps approach me, I turn around and see a sleepy eyed Emily holding her blue Care Bear, I smile at her and she smiles that smile that only a four year old could muster up and I immediately feel better. I look at my clock, its 6:30am.

"Why are you up so early Em" she just shrugs her shoulders and comes and sits on my bed. I grab and hug her, I give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, she laughs and says "eww, mommy, you nasty". I laugh at her, I look around the room and sigh, Em looks at me and does the same thing. I laugh, "are you ready to move darling" I say nuzzling her cheek, she laughs a beautiful laugh and smiles the way my mom used to. I smile and tears come out of my eyes. She's the only piece of my mom I have left and I'm not giving her up.

"Yes mommy, I'm weady to blow this popsicle stand" I laugh at what she said, "Ok , well then we have to go call the moving men and get the rest of our stuff in the car, go put all your stuff in the box I gave you" she nods and runs off humming, I smile. Emily and I are moving to Chicago, we need a fresh start and here in London just wont do it. So bye-bye U.K and hello U.S.A. I tried to get Caleb and Andrew to move with me but they looked at me in disgust and cursed me out, then Andrew beat me, but I took it because I knew if I didn't he would hurt her, and no one is going to touch a golden strand of her hair. I had all parental rights token away from Andrew and after a big fight over it in court I got her, even though I'm a minor it didn't matter, girls have babies at 16 all the time. The only difference between myself and the other girls, I could protect Em and provide for her. I've been doing it since I was 12 nothings changing now.

* * *

"Come on short stuff, It doesn't take that long to brush your teeth" I say to the bathroom door.

"Leave me alone, I'm getting ready" she acts like she my age or something, how do kids get so mature in so little time.

I here something crash and a "ooops, my bad" then the door unlock and Em and her blond ringlets running to Caleb's room, that's not a good idea, but he wont hurt her. I look in to see the damage and its just a glass cup, I clean it up quickly and take all of our stuff from the bathroom and pack it away. The movers get at Marcus house at noon, they load all of our stuff and hook it to the back of my black 2014 Silverado. I thank and pay them and they leave happy, I gave them each a 30 dollar tip, it was only two of them so, it wasn't much. My mom left me all her money plus Ems saving and mine, I'm a billionaire when you add it up but I'm going to use my money for the better of Emily nothing else, she's my number one priority.

I walk back in the house and look for Emily, I walk to Caleb's room and here Em laughing and singing, I open the door and see Caleb holding her and giving her kisses. I smile and just stand at the doorway, that's about as much warmth he's showed towards her since she was born. As much as I love this moment, I have to take our stuff to get it put on a plane, including my truck.

"Come on Em, time to go" Caleb looks up at me and I try not to cry, he told me that ,'I was a disgrace and he hated me' and judging by his eyes, he still feels the same way.

"Ok mommy" she gave a kiss to Caleb and hugged her "bye Emmy" he said to her. He released her from his embrace and she ran into my arms, "bye Caleb" we both said in unison. Andrew was no were to be seen so we got in my Silverado and drove off, hopping that Chicago would be all right, for both of us. I already have her enrolled in preschool and I'm going to Dauntless high. Hopefully life will get better for both of us.

* * *

I hum as we get off the plane carrying a sleeping angel, I don't have any bags since they dropped everything off at this airport. I walk towards the entrance/exit of the airport and see someone holding up a card with 'Prior' on it. I walk towards her and she smiles and hands me my keys. I go to my Silverado and right next to it is the moving truck and the movers inside waiting. They see me and nod, I nod back having no idea what were doing. I put Em in her car seat and drive off towards my new house.

8 hrs later

We got everything in place, I had an interior designer come in and hook the place up, it just needed furniture and pictures of me and Em, and now that's done. My house is set up and tomorrow is Ems first day of Preschool and my first day at Dauntless high, wish us luck. I sit down on the couch and look outside I see the moon, and I'm so tempted to go get Em and show her, but she needs to rest. I hum 'Talking To The moon' , sand even though I know she's

not here I tell her everything that happened today, and I feel better sort of. Before I know it, Emily is on my lap and were huddled together sleeping.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** This is my new story , please follow and comment what you think. Should I continue on this story or not.**

**~Liyah**


	2. Paradise

Tris P.O.V

* * *

I wake up to the sun shining down on Em and I, she's still on my lap snoring lightly , I smile, her golden ringlets are everywhere on her little head. I look at my phone, Its 6:30, time to get ready if I want to be on time.

I get up and carry Em up the grand staircase, she mumbles "mama" and I look down at her beautiful indigo eyes looking up at me.

"Yea, Em".

"Are we in our Paradise now"? , the way she says it makes me want cry and hold her and tell her I'm sorry because I cant give her, her own paradise like she dreams. I'm only a kid and acting like a mother and father. I smile through tears "Yes honey, were going to make it our own Paradise" she nods her head.

I put her down, "come on short stuff we got to get you ready for preschool" she looks around and runs to her room. I walk there and help her take a shower and wash her hair, I try to help her pick out an outfit but everything I pick up she says "eww" to. At the end she ends up kicking me out her room saying "you cant help me, you have bad taste just like Caleb". I stand outside her door laughing, she's right Caleb and the nerd look aren't exactly...how do you say this, appealing to the eyes. I give up on my little four year old and walk to my room down the hall. I look in my recently set up closet and groan, I don't know what to where. I go take a quick shower and go back to my closet, I pick up two pairs of jeans and look at them back and forth. Emily comes stomping in my room looking as cute as ever, but her hair is going everywhere, she looks at what I'm holding up. Then she points to a pair of turquoise skinny jeans, I go over and pick them up and white tank top. I look at my little fashionista , thanks short stuff, she just rolls her eyes and leaves my room mumbling stuff. I laugh she is way to grown.

15 minutes later Em and I are looking at our selves in my vanity mirror. I brushed her hair into two ponytails on each side of her hair, I just put my hair in a messy bun and looked at myself up and down. I was wearing turquoise skinny jeans, a white tank top and my black combat boots with a matching leather jacket. Emily was wearing a similar out fit, Purple jeggings a indigo tank top with her combat boots and matching leather jacket. I loved it, we looked like biker chicks. I grabbed our backpacks and locked the front door when Emily came out. We hoped in my Silverado and drove to our schools.

I turned on the radio and "Paradise" by Coldplay was on, Emily looked up at me from her car seat in the back, "this is our song, okay mama" I nodded. I was about to start singing it but we were here. One thing I like about the schools were they were literally across the courtyard from each other, so if anything ever happened to her I could be their in less than 30 seconds. The registration for both schools was in the high school .So me and Em walked hand in hand to the front office.

A lot of people , when they saw her said she was so cute or laughed and said she was sassy. Every time someone said that she would roll her eyes at them and stick her lounge out. When we finally got to the front office Em was mad, she doesn't like being crowded, I was used to it. She strutted in the office and stood at the desk standing on her tiptoes so the lady could see her. The lady ignored so I picked Em up and looked at the lady. She looked up and smiled looking at Em, "well aren't you just adorable" Em closed her eyes and put her head in my shoulder, "why wont these people shut up, I know I'm cute" she whispers and the lady's eyes widen and she laughs.

"Hey, I'm Cara how may I help you" she says smiling at Emily who's having a staring contest with my left eye, she's winning in her rule book and as long as she keeps quiet I don't care what she's doing at the moment.

"Tris,I need to sign her in and my schedule" I say all business.

Her eyes widen, "umm, I'm sorry but her mom or dad has to sign her in, not you".

I laugh at her comment I give her the necessary papers saying I'm her legal guardian, she just looks up at me and smiles "nice to know we have responsible students at Dauntless high doesn't happen often", I smile and she lets me sign Em in, then gives me my schedule.

* * *

I walk out of the office and the hallways aren't as full because class started about 15 minutes ago, so Emilys jumping, twirling and flipping down the hall as we walk to the exit.

"Em please stop, your going to hurt yourself" I plead with her.

She stops and sighs "MOM" she drags out sounding like a rebellious teenager, and I wont have that on my hands.

"What did I say" I say this trying to copy my moms stern discipline voice, I think it worked because she turns around with a pout and says "To stop jumping around", "Exactly now walk to your school, there will be plenty of time to play later" she nods and walks to her school with me on her trails. When we get her all set up, and we in front of her classroom she turns around. "Ok, bye mom have fun at school" she starts to walk in her class but I grab her jacket so she's walking in place for a minute until she realizes she's not making any progress. She turns around and pouts before giving me our signature sloppy kiss and saying "I love you mom" whispering like it was bad if anyone heard her saying it. I gave her a kiss and let go her, "bye short stuff" I say before walking to my class, humming the song ''Paradise''.

* * *

I walk into my class 30 minutes late, well at least I have a good excuse.

My first period is French, I walked in and just stood at the doorway tell the teacher and everybody noticed me. "Can I help you miss" the teacher said with a heavy accent.

"uhh, yea. I'm Tris , your new student"

She checked her attendance sheet and said "oh, here you are please introduce yourself to the class and tell us a bit about your self, in French please" I just glared at her, is all of this necessary.

I cleared my throat and looked at everyone and layed eyes on these big indigo eyes that looked so much like Emily's I almost said her name, almost. Bonjour , je suis Tris et je suis 16 , J'ai simplement déplacé ici de Londres et j'adore pour exécuter , I say then I turn around and she smiles "good pronunciation, and there is only one seat left , so your stuck with Four" she points in a general direction and I see the empty seat next to a boy, and I guess his name is four? Weird name, I mean its a number am I the only one who thinks that's weird?, I guess so.

I walk over to the table and sit down, I put my backpack down, and I realize I still have Emily's Sparkly Unicorn backpack and it has all her supplies. "Achit" I say under my breath, I guess Four heard it because he turns my way and raises his left eyebrow at me, and I see those eyes and they remind me so much of Emily I almost give him a sloppy kiss but before I do, I remember he's not Emily. We have never been apart, when she was born I started doing homeschool from the computer so I could take care of her. This is driving me crazy. "Nothing, I just forgot to give something to someone"

I look back at the teacher and tune everything out until I hear 2 words , project and partners. I sit up hoping I can skip out on this, but I cant its worth 50% of our grade. "You will be partnering up with the person at your table , I'm passing rubrics out now. I wont explain this just read it over with your partner its due next Friday" she says this and turns to her desk and starts playing on her phone, from back here it sounds like subway surfers.

"So hey, were are we going to work on the project my house or yours" Four says snapping me into reality, Im so worried about Em. "hello? anyone home" he waves his hand in front of my face.

"My place",

"when and what time" he says looking at his phone putting In dates.

"is it really that serious and everyday after school, until its done" I say mocking his tone. He smirks and so do I then the bell rings and I'm out of the class before the bell stops.

* * *

My next two classes go the same as before. Me introducing my self and sitting next to four who is the only one without a partner. Coincidence, I think not. Its finally lunch and I want to go see Em but I know how she is, she doesn't want to be smothered so I let her be.

I fine the cafeteria by the aroma of the food, not that it smelled good. I walk into the noisiest room I have ever been in. I see an empty table in the center of the cafeteria, I walk towards it and sit on top of it. I put in my earphones then I take out my sketch book and start to draw Emily, my mom and In Paradise, our Paradise. I smile to myself, then all of a sudden theirs a mass of something on my Leather Jacket. I take it off and look at it, "Pasta...Pasta your freaking kidding me" I look up and see a tall girl in a cheerleading outfit smiling at me. I stand up and she's about a foot taller than me, I'm just in my tank top my jacket on the table.

"Ooops. did I do that? the cheerleader says smirking at me, one thing that pisses me off is being laughed at, all I'm seeing right now is red.

I hope I can keep my anger in. I physically calm down then mentally. I look at her square in the face and whisper "if you ever touch me again I will kill you" I say this low and filled with hatred, she laughs but I can tell she's nervous. I really do hate being laughed at, I kick her feet from under her body and punch her square in the nose. "Bull's-eye" I sneer I grab my jacket and fling all the pasta off it. I grab my things and go to the hallway. Everyone in the cafeteria is silent as I leave I turn around and smile at a shocked Lauren. "Ooops, did I do that" I mock her, I turn around and here whistles and catcalls. Really, you so ruined my exit, I think to my self.

The rest of the day goes by in a flash, so I go and get Emily. She's playing tag with a boy around her age. I watch them for a while, then I realize I have to study with someone today. "Hey , short stuff, she stops playing and looks in my direction, she says goodbye to her friend and runs towards me. She jumps in my arms and I twirl with her in my arms. "Hey short stuff" I say putting her down, "hi, mommy" she gives me a sloppy kiss and I do the same and she giggles, I stand up "come on, lets go".

We walk to my Silverado and I put Em in her car seat, I get in and I'm about to driveway but I see Four waving his arms like an idiot trying to get my attention , I put my truck in park and get out.

"Yea" I say trying to sound annoyed but I'm not, I'm kind of happy.

"Are we still working on the project tonight"

I look back at Em, singing to whatever is playing on the radio "ummm, yea, Just follow me" I turn around but he grabs my wrist I feel electricity shoot up my arm, I look back at Four,

"Hey can I get a ride their, my Harley is in the shop" he says looking everywhere but my eyes.

Again I look at the car and see Em playing on my phone, _how did she get that_, I wonder. I remember Four and look back at him "sure, I don't see why not". I walk back to my car and get in, Emily starts talking so fast it sounds like she's talking gibberish but she shuts up when Four gets in. He puts his seatbelt on and he doesn't even notice Em, until she, being Emily says something.

"Uh, mom. There is a dude sitting right their" she says pointing to four and poking him in the back of the head. He turns around and looks at Em with wide eyes and she looks back at him the same way. "Mommy their is a dude staring at me" she says again. I don't answer her, and they just look at each other like they are aliens.

"MOM" she screams,

"Yea short stuff"

"Mom? Four says

"Yea four?

"Why is he here", "I have to do a project , baby"

"and sort of, yea? I say to Four.

He looks at me then her, "so does that mean your not interested in a relationship then" he says and I see the disappointment in his face. "Well actually I don't have a problem against one" I say and I have no idea where that came from, but its out their now.

He looks at me and smiles , I smile back and Emily looks at both of us "You guys are killing me back here".

* * *

Later on that night when Four leaves, Emily comes to my room and gets in the bed with me.

"Mama , can you sing our song", so I sing our song and reminds me of Emily and I.

**Paradise by Coldplay**

**When she was just a girl**  
**She expected the world**  
**But it flew away from her reach**  
**So she ran away in her sleep**  
**Dreamed of para- para- paradise**  
**Para- para- paradise**  
**Para- para- paradise**  
**Every time she closed her eyes**  
**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

**When she was just a girl**  
**She expected the world**  
**But it flew away from her reach**  
**And the bullets catch in her teeth**

**Life goes on**  
**It gets so heavy**  
**The wheel breaks the butterfly**  
**Every tear, a waterfall**  
**In the night, the stormy night**  
**She closed her eyes**  
**In the night, the stormy night**  
**Away she'd fly.**

**And dreamed of para- para- paradise**  
**Para- para- paradise**  
**Para- para- paradise**  
**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

**She dreamed of para- para- paradise**  
**Para- para- paradise**  
**Para- para- paradise**  
**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**La la la La**  
**La la la**

**So lying underneath those stormy skies.**  
**She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.**  
**I know the sun must set to rise.**

**This could be para- para- paradise**  
**Para- para- paradise**  
**This could be para- para- paradise**  
**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**This could be para- para- paradise**  
**Para- para- paradise**  
**Could be para- para- paradise**  
**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**This could be para- para- paradise**  
**Para- para- paradise**  
**Could be para- para- paradise**  
**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh.**

**Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo**  
**Oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo, oo-oo-oo**

I finish the song and she's fast asleep in my arms snoring lightly, I kiss her forehead and hum my self to sleep, thinking of my paradise, and how she died and took everything with her.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Well hop you liked it, follow and comment if you did, and if you didn't you can p.m. or kik me what you think should be changed. Oh and shell meet Uriah and the game soon.**

**~Liyah**


	3. Caleb

Caleb P.O.V

_2 weeks after Tris left_

* * *

This is the first Christmas that we wont be together.

After...IT happened we were no longer a family, I was 14 when she passed and I have never been the same since. Tris was only 12 , a kid basically. But when we got Emily home, Andrew was ready to give her up for adaption, he thought that she was the reason for moms death. Tris wouldn't let that happen, she took Emily and cared for her like she was her own. She changed her diapers, fed her, clothed her, she did everything a mother should have been doing at the age of 12. Andrew even started beating her, setting Emily right in front of them to watch her get beat. Andrew always hopped that she would go unconscious so he could kill Emily, but she never went the entire time she was getting beat she would look at Emily and smile and reassure her that mommy was all right. Tris made sure Emily was token care of, she even stopped going to public school and did home school from the computer. And Tris tried so hard to bring the family together , she tried making us dinner so everyone would sit at the dining room table, but we just took our food to our separate rooms, she ended up downstairs with Emily feeding her and singing songs to her.

I stayed up late at night, waiting for Tris to crack and realize that she was just a kid and couldn't take care of a baby, but she never did. Tris stayed up as late as Emily did making sure she was ok, And when Emily woke up in the middle of the night Tris was by her side doing whatever needed to be done. I was so mad at her because she acted as if moms death never happened, she took care of Emily and that's all she did.

I remember when she turned 16, she didn't even celebrate it, or ask us for anything. All she did was take care of Emily as usual but around 5 in the morning when she thought I was sleep, she slipped in my room. She quietly put a chair right next to my bed and sat down. She grabbed my hand and kissed it, the way princes do to princesses and cried by my side. Then she started talking and it scared me because her vo ice came out so hoarse from crying. "I'm so sorry Caleb. I have tried so hard to bring us back together but I'm not strong enough. I'm trying to keep Emily safe and innocent but I'm not a mom Caleb, I need your help so much. But you hate me, and I don't know what I have done wrong. I'm hurting Caleb, I can hardly walk most of the time. My back is scared, from the beatings, Caleb if something ever happens to me you have to take care of Emily like she's your own, don't give her up. I love you Caleb, but I have to leave this place, I'm not going to endanger Emily." She was still crying, but she got up and kissed my forehead and cheek the way mom used to do, she gives me a hug and I want to hug her back but I don't. "I love you Caleb" she says this and leaves but before she does she turns around and looks at the moon, with the moon light cascading over her she looks like my mom, an angel.

I remember silently crying , because I finally realized what a jerk I was being towards her. Since she was 12 she had been taking care of Emily like she was her own, I remember her jumping in front of Emily when Andrew was about to beat her, and taking it all while looking in Emily's eyes smiling as best she could. Her buying the food for the house, making sure everything stayed clean and all I have ever done was glare and hit her, but she took it and still loved me at the end.

Now that its just Andrew and I, everything's been a bit more happier, Andrew even stopped drinking and I actually started getting out and putting the books to the side. Its like when there is no one here that reminds us of her everything is better, happier. But I hate that, that's the way it is.

The last time we had a conversation it ended in me screaming at her and telling her she was a no good dog and that she was a shame to this family and I hate her. Once I was done saying that she just fell apart, she had sunk to the ground and started to cry and I was so full of rage, I just started punching her on the back where I know it hurt bad. When she let out a cry that sounded like she was about to die Emily came in there, wondering what was wrong. She looked at me and screamed when she saw her mother figure, she ran to where Tris was and started crying and knelt down to where she was. Tris turned towards her with tear filled eyes and smiled through the pain. "Its okay baby, mamas all right , don't cry" she wiped away Emily's tears. I saw the blood coming through her clothes but she comforted Emily until Emily decided she wanted to go play. She got up and I tried to help her, but she called me an arse and got up by herself, slowly but surely.

I hate that I was so mean to her. I miss both of them so much. I wonder how she would feel about me visiting.

* * *

**Authors**** Note: ****Hey! I hope you liked it, I thought that I would show how Caleb thought about Tris and Emily, I know that it was short but I wanted a lot of calm before the storm. Review and follow if you liked it.**

**~Liyah**


	4. Pre Christmas break

Tris P.O.V

_2 weeks later; Christmas break_

* * *

Four came over so we could finish another project it was due the next day. He was still my only friend I had at dauntless high, but I didn't care I was here for Emily, not friends. But anyway he came over and we ended up having a debate, instead of working on the project.

"I think that hot chocolate would make a kid more hyper" Four said putting his pen down and looking strait at me, as if trying to say I'm the expert here.

I laughed "No, coffee would make a kid more hyper" I said placing my things down and looking strait at him arching my right eyebrow.

"No. If you give a kid brownies and hot chocolate they will go crazy"

"Nuh-uh sugar cookies and coffee"

We went back and forth for about 20 minutes until we were having a full out debate.

"Emily" I yelled I was going to prove him wrong. She was in the kitchen I heard her jump up, scream and drop her glass bowl in the process. She ran to the study looking at me "I did not do it, he did it" she said pointing at Four. He looked at her like what did I do to you, she shrugged and covered her mouth were I was faceing and whispered "sorry dude its me or you, and It wasn't going to be me" his jaw dropped and I started laughing. He got up and left. Emily and I looked at each other and shrugged, he came back 5 minutes later with a plate with brownies and cookies on it, and he was carrying two mugs.

He sat the plates down and ushered Emily over, I looked at him and he just smiled evilly. "Here Emily drink this" she smelled it and eyed him while she drained it, then she looked at the plate and he handed her a brownie she ate it. Then looked at him and pointed towards the other cup he gave it to her and she drained it and inhaled the cookies. I saw her eyes pop and dilate, then she started jumping up and down like she was a soda can being shaken up. The next thing I know she's running around screaming like a maniac. I hop up and start running after her, Fours on the ground rolling around laughing, I kick him where it counts and run away. Sure enough he's running after me at full speed, so I speed up and so does Em. Then she runs out the front door, still screaming like a maniac and we follow its freezing out here, I'm tempted to go back and get our coats but Emily might run to the edge of the earth and Four may tickle the life out of me. So I continue to run in the freezing cold.

Dang can that girl run, I start screaming for Emily to stop and Fours screaming your going to get it Prior, and of course Emily's still screaming her head off. Where's the snooze button when you need it. The neighbors step outside and I'm apologizing while Emily's doing flips and jumping and twirling around.

We run after each other for about an hour, then all of a sudden she stops and collapses on the ground snoring. I look at her with wide eyes, I poke her and she groans okay good she's alive.

I turn around and Four, for the second time of the day is on the ground rolling, and I cant help it I collapse on top of his stomach and start laughing my head off when his eyes bulge out of his head and he gasps. He looks down at me still laughing and starts laughing again. I try to get up but its hard to when your body decides that laughing is the only thing it wants to do.

Eventually Four gets up and drags me up in the process. I look at him and stop laughing, I'm exhausted I collapse in his arms and he picks me up bridal style then gets Emily and lays her on me. I lay my head on his shoulder and fall asleep in his arms with Emily in mine.

* * *

I wake up to the sun, I feel something warm on both sides of me. I look left and see Emily melted into my side, and then right and see Fours head on my shoulder with his arm under both me and Emily and other arm over us. I look at the clock, its 6:00am we don't need to be there tell 8:00am .Four left some clothes over here because he needs to change after football practice, I didn't care that he stunk, but Emily took one whiff of him and pretended to faint. I laughed and he had smelled him self, he grimaced as if it hurt his nose I laughed some more and he just went to a bathroom and freshened up.

I smile remembering that memory. I like having him around, he doesn't try and act like a boyfriend or something he just acts like were family, and I love him for that. I don't know how I love him...well how strong it is. I just know I love him.

I look at the clock its 6:30am we all need showers after last night, we smell like a junk yard. I get up careful not to wake Four up, I'm not worried about Emily, she can sleep through a earthquake. They don't wake up, instead Emily just scoots over into Four and melts into his side, he just engulfs her in a hug and they stay that way. They look so cute, I grab my phone and take a picture of them and set it as my wallpaper.

I grab some clothes out of my closet and go to Emily's bathroom, I take a hot shower and step out and dry off quickly. I step into red skinny jeans and pull on a white sparkly tank top. I let my hair air dry after I put conditioner in it. I walk back to my room and they are still sleeping. I smile and walk to my closet, I pull out some black knee high boots and grab a red leather jacket. I look in the mirror , this is my merry Christmas look, black,white and red.

I look back at my phone its 7:15 , uh-oh I let them over sleep. I walk over to them, they look so cute I don't want to wake them up, but I got to. I cant really get to Emily's face so I tickle her stomach and she giggles and scoots closer to Four. He opens his eyes and looks down at Emily, he smiles and kisses the top of her head. I back out of the room, not wanting to ruin the moment.

She looks up at him with those big eyes and kisses his cheek, he smiles the biggest smile ever.

"I love you Emily" he says this like a father and I almost loose my balance.

"Love you to, da-Four" I see him smile and she does the same. She lays her head down on his arm, "You stink" she says and he laughs "so do you" he says.

He gets up and picks her up, he takes her to my bathroom and starts running a bath "lets get you washed up we don't want you all smelly at school". I walk to the bathroom and she's on his hips head on his shoulder. He turns off the water and puts her down and turns around, I can tell he has no idea what to do so he just stands their. "Do you need help, or can I leave" she just rolls her eyes "yes, you can leave I don't need help" he lets out a breath of relief and walks out and shuts the door but cracks it.

I'm sitting on the bed just looking at him and he stops in his tracks when he notices me. "Good morning" I say standing up and walking towards him. With each step I take towards him I realize more and more that I love him. I'm right in front of him maybe 2 feet away and I see him smile. "Morning, Trissy" he says smiling, he knows I hate that name so he calls me it all the time. "I heard you and Em" he looks at me not knowing if I'm happy or mad, "thank you" is all I say and I see him smile. He takes one step and pulls me to him and kisses me. Its not a hungry or lustful kiss its a sweet and passionate kiss he pulls back and looks in my eyes and opened his mouth to say something but Emily came strutting out butt naked and Four immediately turned away from her.

"Hey mommy" she said and walked out of my room and to her room. I laughed and Four turned back around and kissed me one more time and went down the hall to the bathroom he always used. I touch my lips and smile.

* * *

30 minutes later everybody is dressed and downstairs eating froot loops. "I don't want to go to school" we all said in unison. I nodded my head "we can stay, were not doing anything anyway". Four nods ok and Emily squeals and jumps in Fours lap "can we please decorate our Christmas tree today" I look at the tree, we bought a fake one and put it up, we just never decorated it. "Sure, we just have to go get ornaments and lights" she smiles and Four kisses her forehead.

Fours phone rings and makes all of us jump. He picks it up and looks at the caller I.D, he answers and puts it on speaker.

"Yea, Zeke"

"Good morning to you to, anyway bro its Christmas break and I was wondering if your dad was gone could we do a sleepover with the gang"

"He's not gone Zeke, and I don't know where else we could go" he says disappointed, and I have a LIGHTBULB moment, I have no idea who Zeke is. But if Four likes him, so do I.

"Hey Zeke" I say

"Hey missy, are you that girl Four has a crush on" I look at Four and raise an eyebrow he blushes, I mean really blushes and so I decide to make a split decision.

"No, I'm his girlfriend and you guys can have a slumber party at my house" I say looking at Fours facial expressions, they are unreadable.

"FOUR! When did you get a girlfriend! For a minute I thought you were gay be-" Four cuts him off.

"ZEKE" Four shouts to the phone.

"Yea, Four"

"Shut up"

"Ok, bye . Tell your girlfriend I said thanks and I look forward to seeing her"

"Bye Zeke" Emily and I say.

Four hangs up the phone and looks at me. "Were you serious" he says looking at me, "Yea, I was serious about the sleep over". He looks at me "Tris, you know what I mean, were you serious about us". I stand up and walk towards him and kiss him, I pull back "of course I was serious" I whisper and he smiles and kisses my cheek then Emily's. We all smile. "My girls" Four says into my ear.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: ****Sorry for another short chapter im updating again tonight, didn't want to put everything in one chapter. Oh and theirs some Fourtris for you, Please follow and by the angel PLEASE REVEIW!**

**~Liyah**


	5. Learning, Meeting and scaring new people

Four P.O.V

_"My girls" Four says into my ear._

* * *

I'm so happy at the moment, I've been smiling so much Emily said if I don't stop smiling soon it was going to get stuck that way, then everybody would be calling me The Joker instead of Four. Tris laughed at that she looked at me from the passengers seat "I could paint your face for you" she said still laughing. Emily just rolled her eyes at us, "you guys are weird" she stated before going back to playing subway surfers on my IPhone. Wait, how'd she get that It was just in my pocket.

We arrive at a really big and expensive Christmas store, I told Tris that she could just go to Wallmart or something, but she said "I want something that will last for a long time" . So here we are in the best Christmas store in Chicago, getting colorful lights and turquoise, light green, hot pink, baby blue and silver sparkly ornaments. Not the manliest tree but I don't live...well I'm not buying the ornaments, just the lights. We get out of my Hummer and walk to the entrance of the store. On the outside it looks all beautiful and peaceful but let me tell you on the inside it is a different story. On the inside of that store , there are kids running around screaming, parents disciplining , moms fighting each other over wrapping paper and ornaments ,its a mad house. We stop at the entrance , Tris and I look at each other like what have we gotten our selves into. And of course Emily was spinning around with her hands in the air screaming "GOD BLESS AMERICA"." Where does she even get this stuff" I ask Tris, she smiles and starts turning around screaming "GOD BLESS AMERICA", I laugh but everybody else turns and looks at us like were mental. After about 2 minutes the manager tells us were a distraction for the customers, so either buy something or leave. Tris and I stop acting like 4 year olds and apologize , but Emily tells him to put a pen in it, and starts twirling again. Tris and I drag her away and she's screaming "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD ,YOU SHALL NOT KILL THEE" in her best London accent. We get Emily back in the car and Tris goes to get all the decorations for the tree, while I'm stuck in the car with the Queen of Hearts. Either she's still having an over dose from yesterdays coffee and hot chocolate, I think she watches way to much T.V, she's still screaming off with your head, and violent stuff like that. At one point she actually took her hand and karate chopped my neck screaming off with your head peasant. I looked at her like 'really' and she said "Fine you can keep your head" and went to combing her dolls hair.

"Four" Emily says in her London accent

"What can I do you for" I say mocking her accent

She scrunches her nose "That was a weird voice dude, but are you mommy's boyfriend now" she says widening her big blue eyes that remind me so much of my own.

"Yea, is that ok with you Em" I say praying that it is, because Emily is really important to me, I kind of wish she was my daughter , I know most boys my age don't wish for that but if you just met Tris and Emily you would understand. They are just a ray of sunshine lighting up my hell.

"Yes , I like that, you make mommy happy" she says nodding her head non stop.

"Is she really your mom" it really just pops out of my mouth, I widen my eyes when I say it, and I regret it.

"No, she's not my real mommy, my real mommy went to heaven, Tris is my sister" she says this with tears streaming down her face. I get out and go to the back seat where she's sitting.

I sit down and pull her to my lap. "Hey, its okay" I soothe.

She shake her head no "Tris doesn't want to be my mommy just my sissy"

"Your wrong, Tris loves you and she's very happy to be your mommy, she told me herself" I say using a little kids voice.

"Really" she asks scrunching her nose and sniffling.

"Yep, she said that you are the only thing she has left in her life that she truly loves, she said that you were a gift from heaven" I explain and everything I said was true.

"So she's happy to be my mommy" she asks looking up at me with her big, beautiful, indigo eyes.

"Of course she wouldn't trade being your mommy for the world" I say kissing the tip of her nose, but I get snot in my mouth and I make an effort to spit it out, and Emily just laughs at me and takes her shirt to wipe my mouth. She snuggles her head into my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her. "Love you Em" I whisper in her ear, she sits up and looks at me, with wide eyes.

I look back at her wondering what I did wrong.

"Four, if you really love me, can...can you be my...daddy" she says the last part so low I have to lean down towards her but I hear everything she says.

I look down at her then I pull her chin so she's looking me in the eyes. "You want me to be your dad" I ask her in awe, why would she want someone like me to be her father she deserves so much better. Well when I get out of college I'm taking over Eaton Industries for my dad, so we will be cool money wise, but I don't want to turn out like my father. A mean, abusive, old, rich ,drunk father. I'm afraid to turn out like him. I look back at Emily who is looking at me and poking my cheek.

"Yep" she's says popping the P and nodding like I just asked her does she want ice cream.

"Why"

"cuz... your nice and you don't hit mamma or say bad words at her, and you like me to. You don't think I'm a curse, what is a curse by the way. Oh and you act like a daddy to. You come home with mommy everyday and cook dinner, then you sing and play games with us, and you do whatever mommy says do plus my friend said that the daddy isn't spose to tell the mamma what to do and you don't, oh and you tuck me in at night and sleep their if I ask you to, and you don't yell at me for being bad", she said this all at once so she was out of breath and her cheeks were scarlet.

"Well...If you want me to...I would love to be your daddy" I said looking at her strait in the eyes "and I promise you whatever happens I will not leave you" I promise her this, my mom left when I was young and it turned Marcus into another man, and I don't want to be like that...like him. She nods and kisses my cheek "I love you daddy" she whispers and I silently cry " I love you to, baby" I say kissing the top of her head. I look at my watch , wow its already 3 we've been here for an hour already. I reach for my phone but I cant find it, then I hear the subway surfers theme song, I look down at Em, "how did you get my phone" I ask her. She looks at me innocently with a puppy dog face "It was in your pocket, and it was crying because it felt alone so I made it feel better by playing on it". I just look down at her " I am getting you a IPod" I say taking my phone. She pouts, but tells me she wants a blue one.

Tris finally come out but she looks like she's just come from battle. "Sorry it took so long " she said putting the Christmas decorations in the passenger seat. "It was a mad house in their, th-" she stopped talking when she saw my eyes they were more than likely red and puffy. She took the keys out the ignition and came to the back seat.

"What's wrong" she says looking strait into my eyes.

"Ummm" I don't know how she will react if I tell her Em asked me to be her dad. "I'm a dad figure?" I say it more in a question but she gets it anyway. "Your a father?, wha...why the hell are you even here with us? JustasIthinkIfindadecent manhehadtohaveanknockedupsomegirlsonowyournottakingcareofyourchildbecauseyourwithme. How the h-" I cut her off ,she was talking way to fast I barely got anything out of that.

"Tris" I say looking at her with wide eyes, "I'm not a biological father I have never and I repeat never gotten this close to women, I'm still... you know what I meant Emily asked me to...beherfather " I say really fast and low ,to be honest I'm scared of Tris she can be the nicest person until you get her mad.

"What" she whispers

"Emily asked me to be her dad" I say looking at Tris

"What did you say" she asks with one eyebrow up, and of course that distracts me because I end up trying to raise one eyebrow but my stupid eyebrows wont comply "FOUR" I jump up "did you break my little girls heart" she asks dead serious .

"No, I told her yes. I love Emily...and you" I say smiling at her.

She starts to cry and leans into me "thank you" she whispers before kissing me when she pulls back I tell her how I have felt about her since the first moment I met her. " I love you" I tell her and she smiles, and she leans towards me and our foreheads touch. Its all quiet and were smiling, then my stupid ringtone which is Versace by Migos blast and scares Emily awake.

"Zeke, what did you do to my ringtone" I say answering the call.

"Hello, to you to. Anyway I haven't had your phone all day so I have no idea what I "did" to it" ,I look down at Emily but she starts looking around and pointing out shapes in the air, I shake my head Em is so full of charcter she should be an actress or something.

"Zeke, what do you want" remembering that I have a phone up to my ear.

"Wow, why so grumpy Four? Were at your girlfriends house and your not answering the door, If you to are busy or something..."

"Zeke, stay at her house well be their in 15 minutes"

"Okay, but you know Christina she cant wait for anything, not even sales for shoes" he says before I hang up.

* * *

Tris P.O.V

He told me he loved me and he said he would be a father figure to Emily, I'm so happy.

The ride to my house is quiet, but not awkward, its peaceful and enjoyable. When we get to my house I almost scream. Their are 8 teenagers on my front lawn playing football ,doing cheer stunts and making out, they are screaming and acting like drunk teenagers. We park and I run to my lawn "WATHA HECK" I scream , everybody turns and looks at me.

Then a tall, bronze skinned shaggy brown haired boy runs up to me. "why are you yelling , this isn't your house" he says glaring down at me.

Two can play at this game "What's your name" I ask him.

"Zeke" he states looking down at me

"Well Zeke, my boyfriend is right in that hummer and I think you know him pretty well, and not only do I live here but I own this house. So if you don't tell your people to stop acting like hooligans I can go unlock the door and you can go crazy inside ok"

He nods his head and steps out of my way , I walk across the lawn and to the door and unlock it. They all walk in quietly, after the show I just put on they are probably not going to test the waters. "FOUR GET EMILY AND COME ON" I scream, he gets out and walks in with Em in his arms.

He walks into the living room and sets Emily down everybody looks at her and she perks up when she sees 16 eyes staring at her. They are so still and barely breathing like they have never seen a kid before. I guess Em is thinking the same thing because she walks up to a boy identical to Zeke and pokes him in the eye. He screams and scares Emily she jumps about 4ft into the air and screams. Once she's back on the ground she touches her heart and looks at him in shock. Then she marches up to him and slaps him across the cheek his eyes widen and he touches his cheek. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, not cool dude, not cool" she says before going to Zeke, and sitting on his lap. He looks at her wide eyed then puts his arms around her waist and holds her still wide eyed. Every body starts laughing their heads off.

A tall dark pretty girl stands up and walks over to Emily "hey I'm Christina what's your name" she says talking to her like she's a 3 year old or something...well she's four but she doesn't act like it.

"I'm Emily, and you don't have to talk to me like that I'm not a baby, OOO your shoes a pretty, my mom doesn't get me cute stuff she has no sense of style she says pointing at me,

"I do to have a sense of style" I argue back

"No you don't'

"Yes I do, wait why am I arguing with a four year old" I ask no one in particular but there all busy laughing.

"Four in a half" Emily states. She turns back to Christina "sorry about that, she wont admit she doesn't have a sense of style she's in..in.. DADDY WHATS THAT D WORD"

"Denial" he says, she nods yes

"She's in denial" Emily states

"Emily I am not in denial" I tell her "Denial" she says I'm about to say something when I realize everyone's laughing theirs heads off.

Emily goes over to the boy she poked. He looks at her with a look of horror. "Hey dude, I'm Emily" she says twirling around. He looks up at me "I'm Uriah and no offense but she scares the crap out of me" he says pointing to Em who is currently doing jumping jacks. We all laugh "Pansycake" Zeke yells out.

Emily looks at him with an evil glint in her eyes and goes to get something. She comes back with a baby alive, that thing seriously freaks me out , I don't know why I bought that thing for her. She puts it in his face and he screams "what tha heck, that thing looks like the seed of chucky" he yells. So Emily shoves it in his face and he flips off the couch and starts running, so Emily chases after him as he runs out the front door screaming "HELP ME, ITS GONNA KILL ME" he screams and Emily laughing her head off but running right behind him.

I turn and look at everybody else who is trying to hold in laughter and Four is looking constipated from trying to hold in his laugher. I look at all of them and burst out laughing and they all follow right behind me.

"Four you gonna introduce us or what" a girl with a pixie cut asks in a New Jersey accent.

"Oh, yea. This is Tris and the girl who is chasing Uri around is Emily. Tris this is Shauna, Lynn, Will, Marlene, Eric and Christina and Zeke who you have already met" he says pointing each person out.

Christina, Marlene and Shauna all ask the same question at the same time. "So is she your daughter"

"Well, technically she's my little sister, but I have raised her from birth so to us she's my daughter and I'm her mother". They all nod.

"Well enough with the personal questions, who's ready to have some Dauntless fun" Zeke says rubbing his hands together , but his moment is ruined by Uriah who comes running back in the house screaming "SHES GOING TO BEHEAD ME" and Emily coming in right after him screaming "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD PEASANT".

Were all laughing, Fours laughing so hard he farts, and of course us being childish go EWWW and start laughing again. I look at Four who is still laughing and Emily who is still chasing Uri around and smile, all I want is for her to be happy and it she is looking happy to me.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Thanks for reading I hoped you enjoyed it. Please Follow and Review, it really makes my day when I read what you guys think about the story. I was going to write this big A/N but seeing as its 6:00am and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep, I'll just write a big A/N tomorrow. **

**~Liyah**


	6. Waking up in Teenageville

Tris P.O.V

2:00am

* * *

Well once everybody settled in and Emily passed out from so much running, Uriah poked her cheek and she whispered boo with her eyes wide open, and he screamed then made a cross with his fingers. Emily ended up laughing herself to sleep. I didn't know that was possible but she did it, and boy was I happy. I did not want to deal with the red queen any more. I'm praying that tomorrow she'll wake up and be Dora or somebody age appropriate. I would rather hear fake Spanish all day than off with your head peasant.

We end up setting up sleeping bags, air mattresses and love seats up in the theater room so we all can just go to sleep in there.

"Okay, guys what do you want to watch a scary movie, a kiddy movie, sci-fi movie or action? I ask looking through Netflix.

"OOO, lets watch Finding Nemo" Uriah jumps up and screams

We all look at him like really and he just sits back down with mock hurt. "How about the Devil Wears Prada, or Shopaholic" Christina suggest , theirs a series of groans. Christina just sits back with her arms crossed and pouts.

"What about The seed of chucky" Zeke says pointing to the Baby Alive that lost its head when Uriah decided he was the king of hearts.

"NOOOO" Uriah yells. Marlene slaps him in the back of the head "get a grip, your embarrassing me" she says looking at him wide eyed. He nods his head "No Chucky movies" he declares.

"How about Saw the final Chapter" I ask.

"NOOO" Uriah,Zeke and Four all yell at the same time, and I swear I see Zeke and Uri slide behind Marlene and Shauna. Marlene and Shauna roll their eyes and move to the floor making Zeke and Uri to hug each other. We all laugh and turn to look at Four who isn't even in the room anymore.

"Well I guess that's a no on that one huh" Eric

"How about After Earth " Lynn says

I nod and so does everybody else and the seat next to me says yes, I jump up and look to see Four and Emily laughing their heads off. "When did you get in here, I thought you were sleep" I ask Emily, she just shrugs her shoulders and Four does the same, I just shake my head no use in trying to get anything out of these two.

"Okay After Earth it is" I say turning around and typing it into my computer, then switching it to the flat screen.

We finished the movie and ended up turning on Alice and wonder land with Johnny Depp in it. I fell asleep with my head on Fours shoulder and Emily laying across our laps half way through the movie.

* * *

I wake up to the noisiest house I have ever been in. Their are pans crashing everywhere, glass breaking, people laughing and talking really loud and Uriah screaming"SHE WONT LEAVE ME ALONE" and running away from Emily who has the head of the baby alive in her hand laughing like a witch.

I feel like somebody's watching me. I look up Four is still sleeping, how can he sleep through this racked. I get up, well I try to get up Four has his arm around my waist so I literally have to slide from under his grip. When I'm free I look around and see Shauna and Zeke looking wide eyed at me.

"What's wrong" I ask them, looking behind me, but seeing only a sleeping Four.

"Ummm..."Shauna whispers to Zeke and they have a little silent argument before they have a staring contest and Shauna wins, Zeke mumbles something under his breath and turns back to me.

"This is going to sound really girly but don't make fun of me, ok" Zeke said I nodded

I was expecting a your awesome and fist pump but what he did took me by surprise. He ran too me and engulfed me in a hug. "Thank you Tris, your the best thing that ever happened to Four, your apart of the family now and theirs no going back" he says it in a nasal girly voice, then he gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I'm laughing because Zeke spun me around and I'm facing Four. His face is scrunched up and tomato red and he looks mad, like really mad.

I tap Zeke's shoulder "Zeke"

"Yea Tris"

"Does Four get jealous easily"

"Oh yea, one time som-"

"Zeke" Four growled

Zeke jumped up and ran yelling "SHAUNA I TOLD YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD TRIS, NOW FOUR IS GOING TO MURDER ME" Four was hot on his trails. I was laughing then when I saw Four was serious I started running after Four. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at us "Well don't just stare help me catch the man" I said over my shoulder and they dropped everything and started running after Four.

Out of all of us Emily caught him, and I tackled him once Emily was off of him. "DOG PILE" Eric yelled so of course everyone piled on top of us with Emily on the top. "Tris is this is how it is at your house everyday then I'm moving in" someone yelled

"Ok as long as your a girl" I scream back

"Wha..I am offended somebody tell this girl how much of a girl I am"

"Christina we all know your a girl, you are probably the only person in the world who has had to go to the hospital because your arms popped out of socket and why did they pop out of their socket some may ask because you had five hundred and forty-eight shopping bags"

"There was a huge sale"

"Christina, the sale lasted for 2 weeks"

"Bu-"

"CHRISTINA YOUR A GIRL AND A SHOPAHALIC" Zeke screamed.

"Ummm...guys I have to cut the cheese" Eric whispered

"I already diced it like you asked before we dog piled" Marlene answered

"No, I mean-" RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPP "I had to bust the pipe"

"Ewwwwww" everybody was pushing everybody off and running to the living room.

"Dude that was in my mouth"

"Next time just say I have to cut the cheese"

"I did say it, but ya thought I meant cut the cheese and bye the way is that smoke from my but or the kitchen"

"Mommy I thought fire red not blue"

Everybody's eyes widened "If you guys burn down my house I will kill every single last one of you with a toothbrush" they all ran to the kitchen and 5 minutes later they came back with a burnt pot and sad faces." I'm sorry but she didn't make it through" Zeke said with his head held down and shoulders slumped. "Zeke that's not mine" I said with a duh expression "ELLA, NOOO" Eric came and snatched the pot from Zeke "What did these monsters do to you, oh no, its okay you'll make it don't die on daddy now" he was soothing a pot.

Everybody backed up, We were all weirded out by the 17 year old boy kissing his pot and hugging it. Emily went to the kitchen and came back with a cup full of water then she climbed on top of the kitchen counter, everybody looked at her confused then she poured the entire 32 oz. cup on hm. "NOT COOL DUDE, NOT COOL" she yells in his ear. He turns around and glares at her but she glares right back and makes that face that scares the crap out of me. She turns her eyes black and scowls. Eric steps back and runs to Uriah "I feel you dude she freaks me out" everybody laughs except for Uriah and Eric who are taking turns hiding behind each other, whispering seed of chucky and non sense.

We clean the kitchen up and Eric recooks his famous Omelet's. We were planning on watching another movie but his cooking smelled so good that we basically flew to the kitchen with our tongs hanging out of our mouth. He was so busy cooking he didn't even notice us until he turned around looking for something, he screamed like a girl when he saw us "you guys are going to give me a heart attack one day" he said this then turned around. After 8 more treacherous minutes of waiting he finally turns around with two plates of about dozen omelets. We basically tackle him for the plates before running to the dining room table and throwing an omelets on each plate and digging in. Eric walks in with a smug smile "so I take it you like them" he says, nobody answers just moans and nods their heads. Even Emily has nothing to say. Eric eats his and everybody glares at the last omelet. We glare at each other before jumping to the middle of the table fighting for it. But Emily is in the middle of the table protecting the omelet, Shauna goes "Oh no sister you don't mess with mamas food and jumps to the middle of the table trying to get a hold of the plate. Emily jumps off the table screaming "MY PRECIOUS,MY PRECIOUS" great now she's Gollum from Lord of the rings. Everybody but a laughing Eric runs after Emily blood thirsty for that Omelet.

She goes to the front room and I hear my china fall and break then Emily scream.

OH NO!

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliff hanger! I always wanted to do one of those. I hope you like it. I know its not much but I needed someway to introduce a certain scary someone. Follow and please Review, I like knowing what you think about the story. And thanks to everybody who has been reviewing and please login when you do so I can tell you thxs. Oh and to awesomelydivergent here is your update.**

**~Liyah**


	7. Meeting old Enemies

Tris P.O.V

She goes to the front room and I hear my china fall and break then Emily's scream.

OH NO!

* * *

I run to the front room and see a scared Emily and grinning Andrew. I immediately take a step back scared out of my mind. I left for a reason and that was to get Emily and I away from him. Can I catch a break, I mean who goes to somebody else's house unexpectedly when you know good and well that they hate you.

I try to move towards my daughter but to be honest I'm frozen in place. Four looks at Andrew and sneers before running and picking Emily up, and holding her protectively. Thank you Jesus I think to my self.

"Move out of my way boy" Andrew sneers out, Four doesn't comply he stands his ground and puts Emily down. She runs over to me and whispers "why cant some people just die".

"I don't know who you are, but I'm going to ask you to leave nicely one time" Four growls out and his voice comes out so menacing and full of hatred, everybody takes a couple of steps back, but Andrew stands his ground.

"This is my family boy, get out of my way so I can take what is rightfully mine"

"No. Nobody will take Tris and Emily away from me. They are the best thing that has ever happened to me. So if you want to take my family, you will have to go through me. I would die before I see them go with you".

Andrew pulls out a knife "Well come on boy, pay your price" and when I heard that I couldn't take it any longer. I have put up with this irresponsible, drunk, stupid man for four years and I'm done. He no longer has rule over me. I put Emily in Christina's arms and run. I run to Andrew and without thinking I jump in front of Four and kick the knife out of his hand. It surprises him, I punch him in the nose then the stomach. While he's down I kick his feet from under him and uppercut, and wala nights out. Even though I know he's unconscious

I still scream and hit him. "YOU OLD BAFOON, I LOVED YOU, ALL I EVER DID WAS TRY TO HELP AND ALL YOU COULD DO WAS HURT ME, YOU SCARED ME AND CALEB FOLLOWED RIGHT BEHIND YOU BECAUSE HE LOOKED UP TO YOU, I HATE YOU, WHY CANT YOU LOVE ME AND EMILY! why cant you love us...why cant you love me? I whisper the last part sobbing into his chest. Four picks me up like I'm a baby that he's about to put asleep. I hang on to him for dear life. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I should have told you" I repeat that and mumble other stuff coherent.

"Shhh, It's okay Tris. It's okay Trissy"

"Don't call me that" I sob into his shoulders.

He holds me their, he doesn't put me down or grunt he just stands their with the front door wide open soothing me. I see Christina, Marlene and Shauna take Emily to her room. Uriah, Zeke, Eric and Lynn back up out of the room in shock.

"Did you really mean everything you said about Em and I" I ask Four, my voice scares me it sounds like Gollum from The Lord Of The Rings, but Four doesn't seem fazed he looks down at me smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Tris...Yes I meant everything that I said about you and Emily. I love you two so much, you two are the sun that lights up my hell" he says this looking strait in my eyes. And I know he's not being nice he is serious about everything he tells me. This lightens my moo.

I smile "If my eyes weren't out of tears I would be crying right now" I tell him dead serious. He laughs and his laugh is so care free and happy that I laugh to. He doesn't put me down, he just holds me looking in my eyes and smiling, our foreheads touch and we keep smiling.

Until I hear bags being dropped on my black marble tile. Four puts me down and I turn around to see who it is.

* * *

"Did I miss something" Caleb says looking at Marcus's unconscious body. "Should I call the police" he asks pulling out his IPhone C , he doesn't wait for me to say anything he just calls 911 and 5 minutes later Andrew is out of my house and in police custody.

I look at Caleb standing at the doorway looking around. He must notice me staring at him because he looks back at me, I see his eyes. They do not have there usual stormy and mean glare but calm and happy look, tears come streaming down his face. "Tris...I'm sorry, so sorry. Ever since mom passed I treated you so bad for nothing. All you ever did was care for us, and when you left I realized how much I missed both of you and how much you reminded me of mom... I realized how much I loved you and how much I need you" he whispered but I heard everything he said. I took a step toward him but then I ran to him. I jumped in his arms and he spun me around in the air the way he used to when I was younger.

He put me down and looked me strait in the eyes "please forgive me Tris" I nod and he smiles. It isn't a smirk or a arrogant grin Its a real, genuine, 32 watt smile , and I haven't seen him smile in a long time. "Can I see Emmy I brought her something " he says smiling and basically jumping up and down. I wipe away my tears and nod my head yes "Its at the very end of the hallway upstairs" I say pointing upwards, he turns around and runs smack dab into Four. He screams like a girl and jumps in the air, when he lands he touches his heart in shock just the way Emily does. He turns around to me then back again to Four, he reaches out to poke him probably wondering if he's real but before he can poke him Four goes "Don't even think about it Prior" he whispers. Caleb turns around to me again "Tris why do you have a body guard" he asks raising both of his eyebrows because he cant raise one. I look at Four who is showing mock hurt.

"Caleb just go to Emily" he nods "right ,sia Trissy and bye body guard" he says before running up my stairs.

I look at Four who is still showing mock hurt, I slap his shoulder and he looks down at me "do I look like a body guard".

"Yea"

"Is that good or bad"

"I don't know good I guess, come on, I have to go explain my life story now". He shakes his head and I roll my eyes. I walk around the house looking for the boys and Lynn. I walk into the Den and see Lynn doing a Elbow Stand with one leg strait up and the other diagonal of the ground, "OH , hey guys don't mind me just stretching" Lynn says waving her hand. I roll my eyes but Four looks grossed out when she starts doing contortionist work. I look at Uriah and he's passed out on the couch. I look around for Eric and Zeke and when I see them I scream. They look at me frozen in shock. They were wrestling but Eric was on top of Zeke bending his leg backwards with his chin in his shoulder and Zeke slapping the ground and screaming. I back out of the room slowly and as soon as I'm out of eye shot they go at it again.

I walk back to Lynn and Four, I see Four doing a Elbow stand and Lynn pushing his legs down, while Four is screaming.

I just back out of the Den slowly and run upstairs just to see Shauna, Christina, Marlene, Emily and Caleb yelling "GO,GO,GO. BEAT THE COURSE HAMMY" to a hamster on a opstical course. I just run to my room and sit on my bed.

"When did my life get so weird" I ask out loud.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** I hope you liked it. I added all the extra because I didn't want to end this chapter on a bad note. Please follow and Review. The more reveiws I get the faster I write! Lol. No, I'll update even if I don't get any reveiws but I love reading what you guys think so...REVEIW!**

**~Liyah**


	8. Shop tell you drop

Tris P.O.V

_"When did my life get so weird" I ask out loud_.

* * *

Christmas is in 3 days and I don't have all of Emily's presents, this is operation Christmas gifts.

"Come on guys let's leave while Uriah is still sleep" Four suggest. We all nod and grab our coats, wallets and run out the house and into my Silverado. We're leaving Uriah here with Emily, because she can't know what we're getting her for Christmas, and when Uriah wakes up he'll go ballistic.

Not everybody can fit in my Silverado because it's 10 people so Will, Lynn, Shauna, Christina, Marlene and I ride inside the truck while Four, Zeke, Caleb and Eric snuggle up in the trunk together. And yes I said snuggled, they look like two married couples

We are on our way to Woodfield mall, then Best buy, Toys"R"us and a Jewelry store. We get to the Mall and Christina asks "Who wants to go shopping with me" Shauna and Marlene say they have cramps and run off. Will explains that he and Caleb need to go to Barnes and Noble, and Four, Zeke and Eric say they want chicken and run into Dillard's. We look at Lynn and she says "No way" she says and turns around walking in the opposite direction of the boys. I wonder why they all ran off? Well I'll find out soon enough I guess. I turn back to Christina who is mumbling about no good shoppers.

"I guess it's just me and you then, huh?" I ask Christina she perks up and squeals jumping up and down. She starts talking a mile a minute and before I know it, I'm being dragged around the mall and forced into clothes.

What have I gotten myself into this time?

Christina finds every single deal in the mall and takes an advantage of them. When we are finally done Christina has gotten 800 dollars' worth of clothes for Emily and herself. I end up buying 890 dollars' worth of clothes for myself then more clothes for Emily. When were finally done with the shopping we go to find the boys. And let me tell you this, going shopping at the mall with Christina is a workout. I mean you have weight lifting, running, and stretching. It also gets your stamina up.

We find the boys and I just about pass out, the bags on my arms have to be at least 80 pounds on each arm. I look at Christina expecting to see her struggling just as much as I am, but no she's in her 7"in stilettos strutting like she is a model on a runway, while I am panting and dragging my bags on the ground. Four and Zeke see us and immediately start laughing. They are literally rolling on the ground red-faced from the lack of oxygen. .Pissed. They see me on the brink of dying and they are laughing? Hex Nah, "FOUR EATON GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW" I scream and both of them immediately stop laughing. Zeke takes a couple of steps back, "That's your girlfriend not mine I will not feel the wrath of Tris" he whispers but I still hear him. I smile happy I can scare to grown men. Four gulps and slowly walks toward me, everyone in the food court is looking at us. I see Zeke trying to run away "Don't even think about it Zeke, get over here" I point to the ground in front of me. Zeke's shoulders slump and he walks to me head on the ground. I'm a mom I have that effect on people.

"Yes mom" they sigh out in unison.

"You two have been very bad and I won't take it a second longer" I huff out in my best mom voice. Their heads and shoulders slump lower. "I will not let you get away with such treacherous behavior. So I must punish you. Your punishment is you have to hold all of our bags for the rest of the day, you can start with these". I hand Four all of my bags and he drops to the floor because he wasn't expecting them to be that heavy. I look at Christina and nod, she nods back and smiles "Here you go Zeke, take care of my babies okay" she slides Zeke's arms next to hers then removes her arms quick as lighting. His eyes bulge out of his head "Who are you, superman in disguise" he struggles out. Christina laughs "no silly, I'm Super fashionista, and my kryptonite is…not shopping" she says flipping her hair back laughing.

"Come on boys" we say in unison.

We go and look for Caleb and Will at Barnes and nobles, and I see Will immediately looking in the teen section. I look around for Caleb while the others look around for books that they aren't even going to read. It's just something about going into a book store and looking and smelling all that books makes you want to get books. I find Caleb at the Cash register paying for books. I go up to him "Hey Caleb where are all your books" he just points to the ground while sighing a check. My eyes bulge out of my eye sockets. Caleb has 5 jumbo bags full of books. I mean it looks like he's buying stuff for a whole town instead of one person. "Caleb really, are you actually going to read these books. I mean you have enough for a city" he turns and looks at me "I had to they were having a sale and I got every single series they had. Hunger games, divergent, the mortal instruments, 50 shades of grey-

I cut him off "you don't have to get all excited they are just books and for one I have no idea who those people are and secondly you're hurting my brain it can only take so much," I say rubbing my temple.

I look up at Caleb and he looks appalled " How dare you" he shrieks

"Books...Just books, no they are living things that can kill you and reincarnate you in 5 minutes. And yes I am going to read each and every single one of these books because these books are what I breath without them I would die" he says it all poetically "Now if you would excuse me I have some fanboying to do" he says picking up all of those Santa sacks with ease and walking away , well I would say strutting away

I look around and see just about every girl and a couple of guys staring after him with hearts in their eyes. I'm attempted to call them crazy but I'll have to read one of the books before I do that. So I buy The fault in our stars, it was the first book I saw and plus it was blue, you can never go wrong with a blue book.

I go back to everyone else sitting down like perfect little angels, they must have done something, but at the moment I don't really care.

We go and hunt down Shauna ,Lynn and Marlene. We find them by calling each girl over and over until we hear their phones. When we finally hear their phones we go inside a mattress store, and find them all sleep on a mattress in a tangled mess. A worker was poking them with a pen trying to get them to wake up but he was being to nice about it. So I went over to him and politely pushed him out-of-the-way. "GET UP" I yelled to the top of my lungs, simultaneously they all popped up, and flung drool on my face.

"Ewwwwww"

"oops"

* * *

We manage to get to all the stores and make it home by 11:00pm next time, I am going alone I ended up spending like 2,000 dollars in one day, and 50% of that was on clothes. I AM GIVING YOU A WARNING DO NOT GO WITHIN A 30 MILE RADIUS OF A MALL WITH CHRISTINA, you will be sorry later if you don't take my advice.

"When we park the car and get out, I expected it to be screaming and running around breaking things. But there was non of that the house was too quiet and the lights weren't on. What's going on. I look at everybody and we look like ninjas or something. We all have on mostly black with our hair blowing in our faces. They are all in some type of fighting stance, we walk up to my house and I reach to unlock the door, but someone opens it for me.

"We've been expecting you"

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Dun dun dunnnn! I am not sure how to spell that effect but I hope ur getting what I mean. And I am so sorry for taking so long to update. And I know it's not the best but I just needed another calm before this long and treacherous storm that is yet to come. The only reason I got my hands on the keyboard was because 2 guest reviewed and asked for another chapter, I hate to disappoint so here you go! I hope you liked, please follow and review so I know you still want me to write this story. I stopped on my other one because no one was reviewing so I didn't think you cared. Please show some LOVE! ^_^**

**~Liyah**


	9. Storm flying in

Tris P.O.V

"_We've been expecting you"_

I stop dead in my tracks; I'm paralyzed for the second time today. _Please let my baby be okay, Please let my baby be okay, Please let my baby be okay_. Is the only thing running through my mind? I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her in my life. She is the only thing that keeps me alive, if it wasn't for Emily I would have committed suicide a long time ago. But she looked up at me and smiled the first time I had her in my arms. It felt like someone had wrapped their arms around me and spread warmth through my frozen body. At that moment I knew I couldn't throw her to the wolves, I had to keep her and teach her to make sure she could fight the wolves when she was older.

I feel Four wrap his hands around my torso "They won't hurt her, we got your back". I nod my head and force myself to toughen up, No one hurts my family.

"Well don't just stand there come on in…Trissss" he hisses it and he sounds so much like a snake that I'm about to call the exterminator. I walk in and everyone else follows slowly after scared at what awaits us inside. I look around my house and it isn't torn apart, it looks the exact way I left it. I turn around and look at my friends and they are all looking around probably wondering the same thing I am; _what the heck is going on._ I hear the door slam shut, I whirl around on the balls of my feet ready to pounce on anyone.

"Who are you" I ask the direction of the door.

"That doesn't matter" It comes from the stair case, I whirl around but I see nothing, "What matters is, where is Emily" the man hisses, but this time it comes from right behind. I twirl around and see Four. No I see an older man that looks just like Four; I look up to the man's eyes expecting to see big beautiful indigo eyes. But no I see black pit's staring down at me. I take a step back and run into my couch, I flip over it and land on the cushions looking around for everyone else, but I see all of them on the ground… unconscious I'm praying. I look back up at the man, and he is looking right down at me.

"At least my son has good taste in women, I thought I was going to find a scrawny little sissy" he says this with his eyes skimming over my body, like I am an item. That pisses me off; I am not a piece of clothing on a rack at Walmart. "Shut up" I sneer out. "Ooh feisty" he teases; I jump over the couch and strangle him. I am only seeing red, I am seething. If there is one thing you don't to a mother is take their child, we go crazy. Trust me. "Where is Emily" I whisper out and I put as much hatred and rage into it as I can, I see him shiver but his face doesn't change. I grip my hands around his neck tighter, I see him start to struggle. "Where is my daughter" I whisper again, I found out that if you whisper instead of yell it freaks the person out a lot more, so that's what I do. He shakes his head no but his eyes are wide and his face is starting to change from tan to light blue. I feel something come from behind me, I flip over Fours father, and well I'm guessing he is his father. I look up and see a tall, dirty blond woman in an indigo form fitting dress that goes just to her knees, with matching stilettos. I look at her hand and in it is a syringe with purple liquid in it, I look at her face and she looks shocked.

"Who are you people, why are you here" the lady in blue shakes her head and loses the shocked face. "Who are you" she asks and I almost laugh she sounds like the lady on my G.P.S. _maybe she is._

"That doesn't matter, what matters is where is my daughter and how many people do I need to kill to get her back" I sneer back.

I look back at her and grin evilly picking up the gun beside the mans head. I kick him in the head and his eyes roll back in his head. I stand up straight and point the gun to her forehead. "Do I need to repeat myself, I say tightening my finger on the trigger. I have never shot, let alone held a gun before and I am scared out of my mind but I don't let that show on my face. I harden my features and tense up. "How many people" I whisper smiling, I see her shiver and move her hand with the syringe in it towards me. I kick it out of her hand; I'm not even sure how I did that. Her eyes widen "None" she chokes out, "Good, now tell me where she is" I say all business.

"I don't know where she is"

"How do you not know where she is"

"I don't get told that information, we are just the cleanup crew, make sure no one that comes in this house makes it out alive" she smiles, "sorry darling" she says with a wicked grin. I look around and see about 30 men surrounding me.

I look back at her and she's laughing, I pull the trigger and watch her lifeless fall to the ground.

I turn around and see a gun pointed to my face. "So I'm guessing you're the clean up crew" I say nervously. They nod "and were here to clean you up". I look up "I repent" I say before hearing a trigger and falling into darkness.

* * *

**Authors Note: ****I'M SO SORRY! Our wi-fi is jacked up. So I'm doing two chapters today because i missed two days in updating. HAPPY NEW YEARS, by the way, and thank you guys so much for reviewing. I almost cried, they were beautiful. Keep showing love and i'll keep updating. Oh and I am not Veronica Roth , I don't hurt my readers by killing your favorite characters...maybe. Show some more LOVE and REVIEW!**

**~Liyah**


	10. Where are we

70

Emily P.O.V

Where is my mom?

I was just at my house sitting on Uriah's stomach bouncing up and down because he wouldn't wake up. He was snoring really loud though, so I just kept on bouncing. Up and down, up and down, up and down until I couldn't bounce anymore. I just fell over and laid down on his chest and fell asleep, to the sounds of his annoying snoring.

Then when I woke up I was on a hard bed and I was really cold. I looked down and I was in hospital clothes. I pulled my knees to my chest, wondering what was going on. I started hearing those annoying snores and looked to where they were coming from. I hopped off the hard bed and ran towards the sounds.

"URIAH" I screamed, he sat up really fast, looking around then he saw me and screamed. Then he touched his heart, "you scared me Em" he said still holding his heart. He lay back down then sat up and looked around, then at me. "Where are we at Em, and what am wearing" he looked down he was wearing hospital clothes to. I want my mom, I started crying "I don't know" I whispered and sat down on the cold floor and started crying. I felt Uriah pick me up he sat down on the hard bed holding me. "Where is my mommy and daddy" I screamed into his chest.

Uriah P.O.V

"I don't know where they are" I don't even know where we are; I hold her against my chest and rock back and forth soothing her. I'm not afraid of Emily…Ok she freaks me out with the eyes and voice at times but when I looked at her crying on the ground, no kid should have to go through this. So I go and hold her the way my dad did before he passed.

Okay let's think about this, I fell asleep looking at Lynn bending like a pretzel. Then I woke up…well partially woke up because Emily was bouncing on my chest, I was too deep in sleep to care though. Then the next time I woke up I was on a hard cement bed, with Emily way to close to my face. That's it. I can't remember anything else. Not getting kidnapped, not being placed on this bed, nor being undressed and put in a hospital gown either. So either they knocked me out while I was already knocked out, or I'm getting Alzheimer's. I really am hoping that it's the first option.

I look down at Emily who had stopped crying a while ago, she crawled out of my arms and onto the floor. She sat like Tarzan and looked at the wall, and started mumbling nonsense. I went over to her and tried to hear what she was saying "I want my mommy, I want my mommy, I want my mommy" tears were streaming down her face. I tapped her and she looked at me with purple and puffy eyes, her face was stained with tears "Uriah are you playing a prank on me, because if you are it's not funny" she sobbed this before leaning into my chest and soaking the front of the hospital gown. I wasn't really sure on what to do. I'm the youngest in my family, and I have never had to really comfort anybody nor hold a child. I usually just joke around and leave all the comforting stuff to Zeke. I look down at her and wrap my arms around her and soothe her the way my dad did before he passed in a war. He was in the air force.

"Emily, i dont know whats going on but i promise you everything is going to be alright, i wont let anyone hurt us, I'm pretty sure Four and everyone elses are looking for us" I tell her this right before 7 people in white lab coats bring 7 people in on cots.

Emily looks over to the first bed, "daddy?"

* * *

Four P.O.V

_I turn around and see a man dressed in all black inject me with something before falling into complete utter blackness._

"Daddy" is the first thing i hear when i wake up from that horrible darkness. I turn on my side and grunt. I look down "What in the world am I wearing".

"Yea we said the same thing" i jump up and barley control the scream that comes out of my. It comes out more like squeal. I look at where the voice came from and see my baby in Uriah's arms with a tear stained face, "Emily?" she nods and runs over to me. She jumps on my lap and starts crying ad hugs me, squeezing my neck so hard i start to tap the cement bed, like someone would do in wrestling. She let's go "sorry" she mumbles, and it almost brings me to tears, she is always so full of energy but now she looks like someone drained all the life out of her. She is sickly pale and her blue eyes look so big at the moment that they take up most of her face.

"Where is mommy" she says looking around the room, I see all of my friends, i see everybody except Tris, what is going on, I don't remember coming here, just getting knocked out, and waking up in a hospital gown on a cement bed.

I look down at her, her usually blue eyes are now purple and puffy. I see everyone but Caleb, he didn't come home with us, he went on a date with some "fan" girl who was in love with allot of...what were they called... oh yea fandoms. I have no idea what those are i just know that she had hearts in his eyes and so did he. I simply decided not to ask any questions and let them have there weird date.

But i kind of wish more of us had gotten dates and stayed at the mall. I look down at an expectantly Emily " I'm not sure baby" i tell her and she starts crying, no bawling she screaming and hitting my chest. I let her ,better for her to get all her rage out on me than someone else.

The door opens and a lady dressed in all blue steps in the jail cell, that's what I'm calling it. She smiling evilly "Welcome, I'm Jeanine and we only needed one of you for testing, and that was Emily then we were going to terminate her, Andrews orders but all of you came along and we thought watha heck. So I'm sorry, but in the name of science i'll do anything" she said this right before 2 men came in. Walking towards Emily and I, I put Emily down ready to fight, but they did something unexpected they took out a...a.. I don't even know i just know they pressed a button on the gun/taser/wand looking thing and everyone except Emily passed out.

"DADDY NO" was the last words i heard before total darkness engulfed me for the second time today.

* * *

Mystery Person: So sorry, but it has to be this way, "Its for your own good"

* * *

**Authors Note:**** OK here is the second chapter but its more of a filler, and again i say I am not Veronica Roth i don't hurt my readers by killing everybody. Oh and the girl Caleb is going out with I'm having a contest for it. Caleb wont be evil this time, he's going to be the ultimate fanboy. A guest had reviewed saying that she wanted to date Caleb so comment your name n tell me what you think the ultimate fanboy is and the best review will be the girl Caleb is dating. Oh and again so sorry for not updating sooner. Show some more LOVE by REVIEWING! **

**~Liyah**

**PS: Its January 1,2014. Don't forget to watch dance moms! LOL, okay bye. ^_^  
**


	11. Planning on what to do with Emily

Marcus P.O.V

_Mystery Person: So sorry, but it has to be this way, "It's for your own good"_

I watch my son and all his friends pass out and fall on the cement beds, and that little girl, Emily, screaming after him, and fighting with all her strength against the two scientist. She knocks one out and kicks the other where the sun doesn't shine. Both of them are unconscious after seven minutes. I am looking down at her from the observation window, she has knocked out two middle aged men and she's 5. Ok that was sheer luck, wait tell the next two come in. They do and she stands up strait and tall and just looks at them. I make a camera show me her face and I take a couple of steps back from the computer screen. Her eyes are completely black and her skin is ghostly white, her hands are balled into fist and her dirty blonde hair is covering most of her body, she looks like a ghost. I am really confused; the little girl that we have been spying on for 3 weeks was always so cheerful, happy and just acted like every other 5 year old. But now she looks like a ghost or a demon, and she is really scaring me. The two men that were going after her had slowly walked out of the cell, locked it, and ran to get something to put her to sleep probably.

I watched her as she turned around towards my son. At first I thought she was about to kill him, but I saw her whole demeanor change. I saw the little girl come back, she jumped on to Tobias. "Daddy…wake up" she whispered and shook him but he is going to be out for a good hour. "DADDY, WAKE UP NOW" she screamed. I took a step back. She just called him Daddy…My son has a daughter? She kept shaking him and screaming daddy until she just laid on him and cried into his chest. "I allweady lost my mamma, I don't want to lose my daddy to, please don't leave. Everyone else leaves me, I don't want my daddy to go to" she mumbled this into his chest, but I was still stuck on the daddy part. Don't call me slow, it's not every day you find out your son has a five year old daughter, making you a grandpa. Oh we are going to have a little talk if he makes it out alive.

Andrew walks in the room and I started a new recording, of what was going on.

He touched her shoulder and I saw her tense up before turning around to see who her next victim was. Andrew was met with the black eyes but when she saw him she went to Tobias's side and melted into him, unless you were really looking you wouldn't even know she was there.

Andrew reached out towards her and she backed away. I saw the rage in his face but he quickly put on an emotionless mask.

Andrew P.O.V

"Emily Estella Prior, come on Beatrice isn't around to save you anymore, so get over here before something happens" I growl to her. I absolutely hate that little curse. She is the reason Natalie was getting so distant before she died. Her last words were 'tell Tris, Caleb and Emily I love them'. That was the last thing she said, she didn't even say I love you Andrew, no all the love went to the children. They are all curses, but Emily is the one who killed her. I hate the little mutt and I would beat her to death right now if she wasn't needed as a lab rat. I will torture her, and then kill her when she is no longer useful to me.

I look over at her and how she is holding on to the boy, she's holding on to him for dear life. I see how she looks at me and I see all the fear she has in her eyes, then down at the boy I see all the love she has for him and it disgust me. I walk towards her and she starts whispering to the boy "I love you daddy" she says before giving him a slobbery kiss. I hate it, she looks happy when she sees him. That just won't do now will it.

I grab a fistful of her hair and yank her up. She screams "OWWW" and starts kicking and punching me. She kicks me where it counts and I drop her, she kicks me in the eye and stomach, and it takes all I have not to start crying. She runs out of the cell and I get up and run after her. She is nowhere in sight, I run back to the cell and see everyone else start to wake up. I point up to the observation window and then point my index finger in the air and whirl it around.

The alarms start to blare and everyone in the room wakes up fully. The boy Emily was holding looks strait at me, oh that's Marcus's boy. His eyes narrow, oh yea that's the boy I was about to kill before Tris stepped in, I had to get fake police to take me away. Oh I was so angry that day no one could talk to me at all for the rest of that working day. I was in full motion planning on what I was about to do.

Marcus boy jumps up and tackles me, two other identical boys do the same. I am on the ground within seconds. Oh I am pissed someone better come and get these hooligans off of me before I kill everyone in this agency.

"Jeanine" I scream into my ear peace

"Andrew" her cool and velvety voice comes in my ear.

"If someone doesn't get these hooligans off me in 2 minutes, I'm terminating everyone in this building ",she doesn't reply and If words could kill she would be dead, but I hear a buzz and there out again but still on top of me. I struggle out from under them and stand up, running out of that cell looking for that little curse.

Emily P.O.V

I keep running and I don't stop, If Andrew catches me he will kill me. So I keep running and running I slow down when I don't see anyone. I have no idea where I am everything is White, the floor, the wall and the ceiling. So I have no idea where I am at. I slow down and sit; I pull my knees up to my chest and rock back to fourth. I don't know what to do. I'm only five and I miss my mommy and daddy so much. Andrew must have killed her and he may do the same to daddy. I cry but I'm quiet, can't let anyone hear me. I lay down on the cold hard floor alone and cry myself to sleep. "God _will help you" is the last thing I hear before falling into a dreamless sleep. _

Andrew P.O.V

I finally found her sleeping on the floor. She looks so pathetic. I have someone pick her up and take her to the cell with Beatrice in it, I may even put that boy in the cell with her. I want her to think everything is okay so I can rip away her happiness, and let her see how I felt when she came along and ripped away my _happiness. _

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** I AM SUPER DUPER ULTRA LUPER SORRRY! Please don't hate me we are still having Wi-Fi problems so I have to go to the library in order to update on chapters, and I don't go to the library every day. So since I missed 3 days this time…YOU GET 3 CHAPTERS! And they are all real chapters no fillers. Thanks for the reviews, once again. I promise I will not quit this story, I will keep writing until you guys get tired of this story, JK I'm thinking about 60-80 chapters. Review and tell me how many enough is. Oh and on the Caleb's fangirl/fanboy contest I will put up the name once this issue is resolved, so keep reviewing and telling me what you think is the perfect fanboy. Oh and I am not Veronica Roth I don't kill everybody you get close to and start to love, just the people I don't like. So that's it on my long A/N. Show some more LOVE by REVIEWING.**

**~Liyah**


	12. One big happy family

Tris P.O.V

_I look up "I repent" I say before hearing a trigger and falling into darkness._

I wake up to a white silent room. I sit up and look at my surroundings. I am in a freaking white jail cell. Everything is this bright white, it's blinding. It looks like the sun bleached itself and decided to come and have a sleep over without my approval.

I try to stand up but I can't. I look down at my legs, I'm chained to this hard, cold metal bed, well lucky me. I shiver It's freezing in this room. I look at what I am wearing. I am in a thin hospital gown with nothing but my under wear on underneath. When did I get this on, and how did I get here. I rack through my memories, and the last thing I remember is hearing a gun shot and falling into darkness. I thought I was going to die…but ,I didn't. Wait I see the light, so maybe I am dead. No, I'm alive. No need to state the obvious. But I heard a gun shoot, and I passed out. So I must have a bullet wound somewhere. I look over my body, making a mental checklist.

Head, I feel over my face and back side of my head, I don't feel anything abnormal.

Shoulders, chest, stomach, everything is still intact.

Legs, feet no scars just my tanned skin.

Okay, so if I didn't get shot, how did I pass out, and feel like I was about to die?

Maybe someone pressed my pressure point, I feel my neck and right under my left ear lobe, I feel a big bump. "Well a mirror would be nice right now" I scream to the ceiling. I look down at my hands and POOF a mirror appears in my hand. I look around wide eyed, probably looking like an idiot. I look back down at the mirror and I don't see myself I see my mom and Emily smiling up at me. I close my eyes and shake my head from side to side. I open my eyes and look back down at the mirror and I see myself now. I look at the bump under my ear lobe and I gasp. Not only is there a bump but there is a small object coming out of the bump. I pull on it with all my strength and I cry out in pain when it comes out. I look at it and it's covered in blood, I look in the mirror at where the bump was, expecting to see a big gash with a lot of blood coming from it. But that's not the case at all; it doesn't even look like there was anything there in the first place. I look back down at the object in my hand and wipe the blood from it. It's a silver bullet.

"I must be dreaming" I say to the bright white floor.

"You're not, dreaming" the floor says back, I scoot back up against the wall wide eyed. Wait, wasn't I just secured to the floor. I look down at my feet, no chains. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON, I scream in my head. I look around then back at the floor, "no way did you just talk to me", and I say taunting it. It doesn't reply, okay I am going crazy. Maybe I should wake up from this dream and go admit myself into a mental facility and get help, because I am pretty sure stuff popping into your hands from thin air and talking floors is not normal.

I breathe in and out thinking about a picture that I drew of my mom, Emily and I in our own paradise. I smile and I feel something change, I don't know what it is, but it does. I sit up and scream. My mom is standing in front of me, staring at me smiling. I reach out to touch her and she is flesh and blood real. I look around the room and I see my old dining room, with Caleb and Andrew setting the table. I see Emily run up to Andrew and he picks her up, spinning her around giving her kisses. I look back up to my mom, "Welcome home Darling" she says and I get up. I look around and it's my paradise, our family together again and happy. As much as I absolutely love it, I know it's not good to dwell in your past. It only makes the present sad, lonely and depressing.

"This is beautiful, but it's not real" I say to my mom, and immediately Andrew and Caleb start arguing. My mom starts decaying and looks like a zombie before crumbling to dust. Emily…my poor Emily is looking around looking lost. It turns from my Paradise to my worst nightmare.

I close my eyes and scream "GO AWAY" and I feel a gust of wind. I open my eyes and I am back in my white jail cell. I look around, how I did that. I get up from the cold, metal bed and walk to a door. I push on it and it opens, I walk out and I am in a white hallway. I can't take this anymore, I just want Four and Emily back.

I walk back in the cell and look at the floor and it looks a lot more inviting then that cold, hard, metal bed, I lie down and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the hard, white tile.

I wake up to the sound of light snores, they sound just like Emily's. I will them to go away but they don't. Great, I'm hearing things again. I look up at the ceiling and after about seven minutes of those precious snores. I get up and look around, I turn around and on my bed are my angels. I close my eyes and shake my head so much I'm pretty sure my brain is swollen. I open my eyes and they are still there. I think about them going away, but they don't they stay there. I reach out and poke Four; he jumps up looking around wide eyed, before he sees me.

Four P.O.V

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose. I can't take any more hallucinations, I know that I have lost my shining sun, but this sick place keeps making me see them again and again. I miss them so much, but if they are alive I won't be seeing them anytime soon. I know that much. I pray to God that Andrew hasn't hurt them.

Yesterday…I kept seeing them. Sometimes it was a happy illusion but most of the time it was a nightmare. Once it was Emily dyeing and I was made to dig her grave, I couldn't get them to go away. Even when I went to sleep they were there tormenting me, until I woke up wet with sweat and tears. I can't take any more hallucinations; it's not good for my health. I had multiple panic attacks yesterday. At one point I thought I was about to die. I think about the girl standing in front of me, if she isn't my Tris, I am going to die.

I look up and see her; she is looking down at me wide eyed. She looks horrible. Her hair is everywhere her face is dirty and the hospital gown she is in is covered in dirt, blood and wet from tears, or sweat. None of the other illusions looked like this. I look down and Emily is in my lap. She is in a hospital gown also, it's really dirty. Except her skin is ghostly pale and her dirty blond hair is everywhere. I look from Tris to Emily and start to cry. I am way to emotional, I think I'm going soft.

I look back up at Tris

"Please…tell me you're real" is the only thing I can muster out. Tears start streaming down her face "are you" she says. I smile and nod and before I know it Tris is hugging me. "I thought I had lost you" I said in her hair, "So did I…so did I". She lets me go and she picks Emily up. "Is she the real deal" she says looking down at her with one eyebrow raised. I shrug and poke Emily in the stomach, that's how I usually wake her up in the morning.

Emily's head pops up and she looks from side to side at each of us. She smiles and I see the Emily I know and love. "She's the real deal" I whisper and Tris nods before talking her with hugs and kisses. I start to tickle her and she starts laughing from delight. Tris and I sit up and look at each other with Emily in our laps.

She looks up to the ceiling "Thank you" she mouths and I do the same because why shouldn't I thank God for being so awesome.

I look back at her and kiss her cheek then Emily's forehead. Christmas may be tomorrow and were going to be stuck being lab rats, but as long as I am with my family I don't care where we are and what we're doing.

Andrew's P.O.V

Look at them. It disgusts me, they are dirty, hungry and in a jail cell and they are giving thanks. They are so happy, how can this be. I have made sure everything is hell for them and they are smiling and kissing. They are going to be spending Christmas in a cold, white jail cell and they are happy. I already let their friends go, they were immune to the hallucinations. Tris and Tobias are the only ones who aren't I can't let Emily go, I have to torture her. But how?... maybe…. I could make her think I terminated two certain people.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** Okay here is chapter two, I hoped you liked it. I said 3 chapters that is what I am doing. Oh and remember I am NOT Veronica Roth I don't make you love a character then kill them, I only kill people I don't like. See Tris is still alive. I cried so much after allegiant, I would never put anyone in that type of pain. It may seem like it but I'm not. Oh and I know I put some religious stuff in there and I am sorry if you don't believe in God but I do, so I am going to put that type of stuff in their sometimes. If you don't believe I encourage you to go get a bible and read it, trust me whatever you are going through he will help you, because he helps me. Review or P.M me if you need anything. OH and on the Caleb thing keep reviewing what you think because this storm is about to blow over and super fanboy is going to save the day. Show some more LOVE by REVIEWING!**

**~Liyah**


	13. Caleb the fanboy gets the feels

**WARNING YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS CHAPTER UNLESS YOU ARE A TRUE FANBOY/FANGIRL!**

Caleb P.O.V

Okay, now I am just pissed.

I have been sitting on this front porch for 3 hours now. The first day they didn't come home I just went to a hotel. But tomorrow is Christmas. WHERE ARE THEY?

I need to get inside of this house before I get frostbite. I look around the front porch and then I have one of my amazing light bulb moments, and I don't have many of them so when I do they are pretty reliable [50% of the time].

I lift up the welcome mat I was sitting on and TA-DA there is a single key laying on the ground staring up at me. I imagine it laughing, my butt has been sitting on it all this time and I didn't even know it. I bend down and pick it up "ha-ha, you may be a fanboy but you're not all that smart" I imagine it teasing me. I stick my tongue out at it, "Shut up, or I will throw you in the sewer". Hold up, I am arguing with a key. I really need to make some more flesh friends. I don't think a lot of people would say Augustus Waters and Hazel Grace count as friends, I'm the 3rd will anyway…well I was. "WHYD YOU DO IT JHON GREEN WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESEARVE THIS" I scream at The fault in our stars, which is laying on the porch. Some neighbors that were passing by stopped and looked at me with raised eyebrows. "What never seen a fanboy in PAIN" I say holding the key to my chest with a look of shock on my face. They just look at me shaking their heads and go on about their day.

They don't know the pain I go through every day. I can't watch spider man anymore because it makes me want to rip Peters head off, if you know what I mean. And every time I get mad and I'm in a kitchen I feel myself reaching for a butter knife. I can't even eat peter pan peanut butter because I feel like I am a traitor. Oh and every time I see a poster on a book I love I start to get the feels. You know the fanboy attack, it's horrible. I have to go to therapy now. The doctor said to stop reading the books but when I tell him I can't they are like drugs, and once you read them, they are stuck with you, he just shakes his head. And once he tried to call me mental, I AM NOT MENTAL. When I told him that he just shook his head and said 'Denial' I got a new doctor after that. But unless they were sucked into the fandom world they will never understand me. So I ended up getting a 13 year old girl to help me, but we just end up fangirling/fanboying for 3 hours. Its pretty fun actually, I mean to be able to talk with someone who gets you. That's why I love the fandom world, because they are the only people in this messed up world who will ever get you.

But what can I do about it? I didn't pick the fandom life…the fandom life picked me. I dry the tears that spilled over and got ready to deal with these mundanes.

I unlock the door and put the key in my pocket before grabbing my entire Santa clause bags that were filled with books and marched in the house. "Did you mi-"I stop mid-sentence and look around. This house…is a mess, there is red stuff splattering the walls and the furniture is in ruins. The pictures are on the floor everywhere. I run around the house and I don't find anyone, I hear voices upstairs. I quietly go up the stairs and eavesdrop.

"Okay Jeanine that's everybody, no one else that matters are coming" I hear a deep voice say. I know a Jeanine she works with my father in some science facility.

"Okay pack up boys and come on, its Christmas tomorrow and I'm going home to my family" Oh my gosh that's Jeanine Matthews voice. I would know that G.P.S sounding voice anywhere. I strain to hear everything that's going on "Come on Marcus, you're the only one who has been able to leave, were ready to go" a scruffy voice says, "All right I'm coming" I hear multiple footsteps and then the door slam. I wait about 45 minutes before even moving and when I am absolutely positive no one else but me is here I run upstairs.

I think I know why Tris and Emily aren't here, and when I find out who is responsible they are dead meat. I vow to have Tris, Emily and their friends back home by tomorrow morning; Christmas day.

I pull out my phone and track Jeanine's cell, she is at a unknown location. Well she does work with my father so maybe he's there with her. I track his cell and sure enough they are both at this unknown facility. Well… Andrew doesn't exactly like Emily so maybe he has something to do with this. I try to remember someway to track Tris down and I have another one of my fantastic light bulb moments. When we were both infants Andrew had us implanted with tracking devices but after mom died he gave me the codes and forgot we even had them. I run to Tris's laptop and she doesn't have a code so I get on the website and after typing in about 1,000 numbers I finally get a hit. And she's with Andrew and Jeanine, but she hates them so why would she be with them. I call 911 and soon we are driving to this Unknown place and when we get there I am livid. This is Andrews science facility, and I know it's his because he brought all of us here when we were younger but once mom died I thought he stopped coming here, I thought he shut it down. I beg the police to call for the S.W.A.T team and they finally do, I have a feeling that this will not go down with gumdrops and lollipops. More like a war and I am right in the middle of it.

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Okay. Here is chapter three; I said three chapters so I am going to put up three. I may do 4, idk, u guy's r probs getting tired of me. Oh and I am deeply sorry if this fills more like a filler, I just wanted to give some calm before the storm gets more stormier then the actual calm. Oh and I don't know a fanboy so I am sorry if Caleb seems a little girly, I just put how I feel when I fangirl . YES! All those things I put up there are true, I do reach for the butter knife when my brothers call Catching Fire ,Burning Fire, or they call me weird for getting the feels when I see The Fault In Our Stars movie poster or book. Oh and if there are any fanboys reading this PLEASE comment, because I didn't know you guys existed before today when I was on Instagram just being silly old me .OH and If you have a Instagram account comment your name and I will follow. And another thing before you stop reading this long A/N note, PLEASE follow my new fandom account on Instagram fandom_loverz, I had another one but it got hacked so I deleted it. You can also follow my personal liyah_4_evas. Don't forget to show some more LOVE by reviewing .Okay I'm done with the long A/N's they are really annoying.**

**Bye loves, Liyah (like that signature better or should I just stick with ~Liyah, review what you think. I'm weird I know I can't help it).**


	14. plan from the inside

**Authors Note: Okay I am not changing a thing, some people didn't like the story the way it was but a lot of people like how it is now so I'm not changing it. The only thing difrent is that they have known each other for 6 months now.**

Andrew P.O.V

_But how?... maybe…. I could terminate two certain people_.

I was up all night and most of today putting my plan together. All I am going to do is put their best friends under my manipulation, then they are going to slaughter Tris and Tobias while holding Emily down and making her watch her "parents" get killed. Kind of like that movie I really like, what's it called…oh yea, Columbiana. Except she's not going to man slaughter everyone that works in this science facility.

"Jeanine" I say into my ear piece. I hear hills clacking then someone stop right behind.

"Yes Andrew" her usual electronic voice is gone, replaced with a velvety and soft voice. I turn around and she is in her usual attire, a shoulder-less indigo form fitting dress that goes right above her knees, with matching shoes that look more like human torture devices than hills. Her long curly brunette hair is up in its usual ponytail. Her voice is different but she looks the same way she has since college.

Your voice is different, and is everything ready for the experiment later on today" I ask her trying to sound all business but something is different about her but I can't put my tongue on it. Yes her voice but something else to.

"Yes, my voice has changed I invented a drug/medicine that changes your voice, and yes if you mean your murder plot then yes, your minions are ready to kill your lab rats" she says the last part with her eyebrow raised.

I clear my throat, "well when you say it that way you make me sound like some sick murder". She just clears her throat and walks away. I make a weird face, what was that about.

Jeanine P.O.V

I don't like this, not at all. He is going to kill innocent kids, I have to stop this. I would usually do anything in the name of science but I remember looking at that little girl fight for her mom and dad, and when she finally gets them back…Andrew is going to make people she cares for kill them, and make her watch. That's crazy, and yes I am guilty of killing people but it was diifrent then they volunteered and were okay with dieing. What Andrew is doing is simply sick and I will not allow it to happen, I would sooner die.

I walk to their friends cell, I unlock the door and walk in, I shut the cell door and they all turn around. One immediately jumps up about to strangle me I'm guessing but I simply hold my hand up.

"I'm here to help" I say looking at the tall, pale boy with piercings in his left eyebrow and side of his lip.

"Why should we believe you" a dark skinned girl that even in the hospital gown looks like a model.

"Because what Andrew is doing is not right, killing innocent teens is simply wrong. Using you as a lab rat then wiping your memory of what happened, totally cool with. But killing for no reason, I don't think so" I say looking at each one of them in the process. It was the best I could come up with because I don't even know why I am helping them. I see all of them think about it. Then two identical boys step up with their arms crossed over their shoulder,

"Okay, but if you try anything we won't kill you the girls will, they haven't gotten anything decent to eat in 2 days they are holding back on eating you, so try anything…anything at all and they will eat you like you are a piece of chicken", the taller one says while the shorter one just smiles like he didn't just hear what he said to me. I look over to the 4 girls and they are literally rubbing their hands together with their tongues hanging out of their mouths. And there eyes look dilated, my eyes widen and I look back at the boys who are holding back laughter, but they look constipated. I nod my head.

"Well then here's the plan but I would rather disgust it with you boys, the girls don't look…ummm…well" all of them burst out laughing including the girls. I look from the boys then to the girls. I am feeling really stupid at the moment and I had the highest test scores at Harvard in my year.

"Am I missing something" I asked them with a questioning look. One of the girls stood up when she finally stopped laughing. "Hey I'm Shauna and were not going eat your flesh, you guys just stuck us in a cell with nothing to do, so in our defense this was only fair" she said in a matter of fact voice.

I nodded my head "True, but if I was old you would have given me a heart attack" they just shrugged their shoulders like it didn't matter if I was murdered by them. I shook my head and motioned them over, deciding to pretend I didn't get any thing I just heard.

"Okay, here is the plan"

Fours P.O.V

1 hour later; 3:00pm

I get up from the cold metal bed, giving Tris and Emily more room to sleep. I stretch lifting my arms up and bending side to side before just standing up and looking around. Something doesn't feel right. You know that feeling you get when something big is about to happen, you just don't know if it's good or bad nor when it's going to happen? Just that something huge is about to happen. Yea? Well I am getting that feeling right now.

I hear the bed creak; I turn around and see a sleepy eyed Emily stretching, "Hey Em" her eyes lit up when she saw me.

Emily's P.O.V

"I thought I was dreaming"

When I woke up yesterday I was in a white room, and I kept seeing my mom and dad but they weren't really there, and they kept dyeing and getting hurt. But no matter what I did they kept getting hurt. I felt useless really, but the next time I woke up I saw my mom and dad again, I got scared. But this time they didn't die or get hurt they smiled down at me. Four comes and scoops me up in his arms, "Its allr-"but he doesn't finish because a loud alarm sounds and Tris jumps up and so do we. I look at my mom who is wide eyed and looking at Four. I hear really loud bangs and screaming then the door bangs open and out comes…

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am really sorry it took so long but I was moving across the country, plus I didn't have wi-fi, I think that that's a legit excuse. OK I may or may not be posting multiple chapters today, but I promise you that I will be updating daily now that our internet is on. Thxs for not hating me (I hope).**

**~Liyah**


	15. Breaking Out

**Caleb P.O.V**

_More like a war and I am right in the middle of it._

* * *

** The officers locked me in the back of their police car when all their highly trained people fled the seen. The chief ordered the officers to put me in this cell disguised as a police car. When I protested they simply just said "sorry son, but let the big kids handle the important part" and slammed the door in my face. That was rude I am 21 years old, the little kid stuff left when I was 16...when mom died. I breath in and out of my nose trying to keep from having a panic attack mixed with just plain attack. I have to get out and help them save my sisters, at first I thought just open the door, but no handle then I thought climb to the front and open the door, but its fenced off. And finally I thought pray to God they are safe and don't wet your pants. Yep that plan is working alight for me.**

** I hear a big bang and I jump up and hit my head on the roof of the car. I turn with wide eyes praying everything is all right. And you probably guessed right, it isn't. I see two officers get in the car and speed off before I can say anything. "WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU ALL TAKING ME" I scream but they answer me when the car halts to a stop, I look around but see nothing but an old abandoned amusement park. "Sorry son, we were ordered to take you away, there was an chemical explosion. They all have suits for that, we don't. According to the law you are in our custody and if anything happens to you we could get fired, sued and thrown in jail". He turns around and looks at me through the brackets, I just nod my head.**

** Chemical explosion, Tris and Emily more than likely didn't have on protective gear. I may have just lost the only family I had left. I refrain from screaming, because we all know that all of this is my fault. When mom died if I would have just acted like a big brother and took the weight of the house we would all still be in London, one big happy recovering family. But no I had to treat her like garbage and now...I may never see her again. I put my face in the palm of my hands and silently cry, praying that I will get to see them again...alive and healthy. **

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

_(Emily's P.O.V)I hear a really loud bang and screaming then the door bangs open and out comes..._

* * *

** I hear gun shots and screaming when I pop up from the dreamless sleep I was in. I look at Four, the door bangs open and I revert my attention. Eric, stumbles in the room in a yellow suit holding a gun. He throws 3 large, yellow suits at us. "Put them on now and hurry up" he orders, I immediately start putting it on and Four and Em do the same after a moments hesitation. Eric never orders anyone around he is a more laid back, down to earth person. So when he orders someone to do something or does anything unfriendly, just do what he says.**

** I hear more gunshots and screaming, Emily covers her ears and starts crying, Four picks her up and soothes her, we've only been together for about 3 months but Emily thinks of him as a father and vise-versa. We are all in the suits, I look at Eric who is standing at the door with his gun raised. "Hurry up, we don't have any time to spare", Four with Emily in his arms follow Eric but I stop when I take 2 steps out the door, there are 25-50 dead bodies laying around on the ground. **

**The formally bright white walls have been painted in blood red, I look down the hall and the bodies don't seem to end, its like the red sea. "COME ON" someone shouts and my body starts to run full speed without my consent. My body does not stop it keeps going no matter how much I want control back, I cant get it. My head starts to hurt and I get a little woozy, I am simply just trying to breath at this point. These blood stained walls are suffocating me, I follow behind Eric absentmindedly. When... **

**Christina, Shauna, Marlene, Zeke and Uriah all come running down a hallway and screaming. Uriah not being able to be serious for one moment is laughing his head off and running like a track star, with a gun in his left hand. Eric, Four and Emily follow them without looking to see what they were screaming about. But me being me I turn around to see what I am running from, finally gaining control back over my body. Have you ever heard about the lady who turned into a pillar of salt, because God told her not to turn around and look behind her but the screams of her people being burned alive made her disobey God so she turned into a pillar of salt right there on the spot. Yea? No? well if you do that would have happened to me but unfortunately the only thing that happened to me was a huge, black mutt with completely black eyes tackling me. **

**I fell to the ground with a thud barley missing a dead lady with strawberry blonde hair from blood coming out of her head. I hold in the scream that was about to come out and try to breath, but the disgusting mutt growls, letting drool fling out of his mouth and onto my face. I start to hypervinalate when I hear an ear piercing scream, Its Emily. I growl and with all my might I push the animal off me and it slams into the wall surprised. It shakes its head and gets up slowly walking on all fours towards me, I get up off my but and make a quick decision. Get mauled by a mutt or run like the wind? "Well, I guess I'll see you later" I say to the mutt before running like its the apocalypse and theirs a zombie chasing after me. **

**The dog starts to bark and I hear Emily scream again but its a lot farther away this time, I double my speed. I'm going faster than I have ever gone before. Soon the dog is lost in the mass of bodies and I am now alone looking for a way out. I decide to just go strait, when I hear Emily scream again. I cant go any faster. I hear a big boom, and then Four and Emily screaming my name, I follow their voices and I soon see the entire gang and a huge hole in the cement wall. I look at Uriah who throws a round object down the hall, I raise an eyebrow up but he smiles and say "run Trissy" with a devious grin, we all start running and when we are not even 30ft away from the building it explodes and we all jump and land on the ground with our hands covering our ears. **

**I look down the row and see all my friends except for Lynn , I want to say something or do something but I cant. I mouth thank you before everything goes black.**

* * *

**Authors Note: BOOM, there it is! Sorry for not updating yesterday I had a lot of homework to do but I had to post today, so I hoped you liked it, I changed up only two things 1) Tris is 19 and in college, Four is 21 and in college, long story short the whole gang is in college. 2) Four and Tris have been together for 3 months. That's it no more changes. Please review so I know I'm not just making this story for it to be lost in cyber space. Love you guys thanks for not giving up on me.**

**~LIYAH**


	16. Getting Arested

**Authors Note: I am like so sorry if I made any of you amazing people cry, it was like so not my intensions. Love you guys!**

* * *

**Caleb P.O.V**

_I put my face in the palm of my hands and silently cry, praying that I will get to see them again...alive and healthy._

* * *

**My father always taught me never to live a life of regrets, and all through my life I did everything I wanted when I wanted. Before mom died I wasn't into books or anything of that category. I was the popular jock, the one everyone wanted to be like. If I saw a girl I liked she was mine, if I saw something I wanted it was mine. My father said don't regret anything and I have lived by it since I was just a elementary school kid. But looking back over the past 5 years I have done nothing that makes me happy, nothing that just sticks with me. I became a book worm and as much as I loved it all it did was isolate me, and when I wasn't reading I was grumpy, because whenever you pick up a good book you just wish that the book could be your reality because it always ended in a happy ending. Everything was always perfect, and in the real world... my reality it was hell. Nothing was right, my mom died, my dad went into the deep end, my sister became a mom to my younger sister. And through all of that I did nothing but hurt her, I beat her...I let Marcus beat her. I even almost helped him kill Emily. I regret every single bit of these last 5 years of my life. **

**If I could change one thing in my life it wouldn't be to get my mom back it would be to take care of Tris and Emily, because even if mom was alive I would have treated her the same way I did when mom died. All I want is to make amends with my sisters, tell them I love them and regret every single mark I bestowed upon her. **

**I silently cry even harder, I mean Niagara falls is coming out of my eyes, and no matter how much I try to pull it together I can't because I see absolutely no positive outcome from this. The officers lost in touch with the special forces long ago, and now they are playing charades In the front seat, I mean if this isn't the weirdest thing I have ever seen. It is really pissing me off, I mean my sisters are possibly dead and they are trying to guess what movie deals with a rat and soup, yea is this a joke to them?**

** I hear a huge boom, and everything shakes sided to side like a earthquake. I look back even though I know we are to far away to see a hot air balloon landing on the top of the building. I look anyway and to my surprise I see a huge fire where Andrews science lab was, I hear police sirens and see black vans, police cars and S.W.A.T cars zooming our way. The two hooligans stop playing and get out when they all stop on the side of the rode. They come running out of the multiple vehicles in yellow suits, the chief huddles everyone up in groups excluding me, I'm stuck in the back of this decorated prison cell. But these cars aren't exactly sound proof so I strain to hear what the chief is telling everyone.**

**"Okay men, it is very likely there are no survivors"**

**I cringe away from the window and take a deep breath. I refuse to believe that Tris and Emily are gone, it just cant be true. I get my breathing back under control and lean my ear against the window straining to hear anything useful.**

**"... so call the fire department get your suits back on and don't eat anything. I have a feeling that when we see the inside of this lab everything since thanksgiving will be coming back up. Everyone but the hooligans go back to their vehicles, "what do we do with the kid chief"? The chief runs his hand through his full head of hair and sighs "just take him home, and make sure he doesn't commit suicide". The hooligans nod and walk back to the car "man ,I cant believe chief put us on babysitting duty". I put my face in my palm and struggle to keep the tears in, I feel the car shake back and forth as the two officers get in silently. "Sorry kid, about your sisters and all" one of the officers say before pulling into the road and speeding down the deserted highway.**

** I look out the window and see the old amusement park pass by , "so am I sir...so am I"**

* * *

**Fours P.O.V**

**I look at Tris and see her mouth the words thank you before closing her eyes and falling limp on the uneven concrete. I immediately crawl over to Tris with Emily holding on to my back. I flip her on her back and feel for her pulse, praying that she still has one. I put two fingers under her neck, it takes about 10 seconds before I feel a very soft thump and I smile, she is still alive. I look up and see everyone else either rubbing their heads or buts and Uriah doing both, smiling like an idiot. Gosh he gets on my nerves even when we were just on the verge of dying , he still has a smile on his face. I look back down at Tris and pick her up, she is cold and very pale, I feel for her pulse again and I barely feel it.**

** I hear police sirens then running and shouting. We all look at each other and start running towards the noise. They see us before we see them, and I regret showing my face.**

**"FREEZE, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST" they scream before basically tackling us and cuffing us. They even cuff an unconscious Tris and enraged Emily. "WE DIDNT DO IT, YOU GOT THE WRONG PEOPLE" we all shout. "Well I guess we'll find out when we get back to the station wont we".**

**We all look at each other and roll our eyes. Well merry Christmas Four.**

* * *

**Authors Note: Im sorry that its so short, it just more of a filler chapter. I will be updating again tomorrow, and don't worry the storm is blowing over. Don't hate me because this storm has been so long! Love u guys, BYE!**

**~Liyah**


	17. Sad to happy to sad again

**Caleb P.O.V**

_I look out the window and saw the old amusement park pass by , "so am I sir...so am I"_

* * *

** I hear the sirens before I see them. I look behind me to see what unlucky person got caught, but I'm surprised when three police cars zoom by but one pulls over to the side of the road. I feel the car I am riding in slowly come to a stop, I think nothing of it. I am to deep in my own mess to care about anything right now. I lay my head on the cool window and close my eyes wishing I had my iPod, I could drown myself in music instead of my sorrows.**

** Seconds after I closed my eyes the door swung open and I toppled out of the car and onto the cold ground. I thought about laying there for a second, I see no use in life. My family is gone, everyone I ever loved is dead. So I stayed their on the ground until someone yanked me up. I winced as the pain shoots from my wrist to my shoulder.**

**"Your under arrest, son. We believe that you and your friends are apart of the chemical explosion that killed over 200 people" I heard what he said but I wasn't entirely their mentally. I just nodded and put my hands up, probably looking like a drunk teenager even though I was 21. I heard them start talking then my face was against the dusty car roof, I felt the hand cuffs tighten around my wrist. But right before they put me in the car I heard a muffled scream, "CALEB", I turned around and through the tinted windows I could barely make out a blonde headed little girl waving her hands around. That shocked me back to reality, I looked back to the officer that had a hand on my neck. **

**"They aren't dead" I whispered my voice croaky from so much crying. The officer looked at me with sad eyes, I felt the tears start streaming down my face again. "Please say yes" I whispered, he smiled "yea son, you aren't alone on this dying planet yet" he said while putting me back in the police car. All the way to the police station I smiled and hummed little kid songs while swaying back and forth with my hands behind my back. The two officers kept looking back at me ,"are you feeling all right son" they asked me multiple times, and every single time they asked I would smile even wider and say "never better sir, never better". **

**"Maybe we should take him to a mental institution" the one in the passenger seat suggested. The nice officer looked at him, then back at the road. "Well listen, he's going to jail and acting like he is Robin Thicke when Miley twerked on him". The nice officer and I looked at him like 'really, that's what your thinking about right now'. He reminded me of the man from the movie White Chicks, you know the one that was a little on the left side. "Wow, you really are disgusting" I said reciting a line from White Chicks. The nice officer laughed getting my joke and I joined in with him and soon the other officer joined in. **

**We arrived at the station and most people would be nervous but I was excited, my recent sorrow was gone. I wasn't alone on planet earth, I'll admit I was feeling like Jaden Smith from After Earth. I felt like I was alone on earth, cold and afraid of what was going to happen the next second, but I got what I needed. My sisters were still alive, they may not be mentally sound but they are still alive. The two officers walked me inside the police station, I kept a stupid grin on my face and said hi to everyone I saw. Every step I took my smile got wider and I got a little bit more jumpy, until we reached a room with a metal table and 2 metal chairs sitting across from each other. My smile faltered, "where is my sisters" I asked the officers that were behind me. They didn't answer me, just led me into the room and sat me down undoing my handcuffs and leaving without another word.**

**I sat in that room for what felt like hours but I knew that it had only been about 10 minutes. When the door finally opened I jumped out of the uncomfortable metal chair and looked at the lady that walked in. "Where are my sisters, Tris and Emily Prior" I asked starting to panic. The lady slowly walked to the table, letting every click of her hills echoed through the room, she sat down and looked up at me I sat and waited for an answer. "Hello, I am Tori and I am sorry to tell you this but Beatrice Prior is in the hospital and Emily Prior is in DHS custody".**

* * *

**Authors Note: I hoped you like, don't worry I am making another chapter right now that will show you what is actually going on here, everything is not as it seems. LOV U GUYS! YOLO!**

**~LIYAH**


	18. Getting out and Finding out

**Tris P.O.V**

_"Hello, I am Tori and I am sorry to tell you this but Beatrice Prior is in the hospital and Emily Prior is in DHS custody"._

* * *

**I wake up with my eyes closed, afraid to see my surroundings. Instead I listen to see if I can figure out where I am. I strain to hear anything but all I hear is a constant beep, b****_eep.. beep.. beep._**** I take a risk and open my eyes and I immediately start to panic, I see the blinding bright white ceiling. ****_Oh no, Andrew got me, he's going to kill me, _****is what is running through my mind right now. I hear the beeping increase in speed, then people run into the cell and start touching me and asking questions. I look wide eyed and horrified at each person, I see them injecting liquids into a IV and I go crazy. Well crazier than usual. I do the only thing that comes to mind "TOBIAS" I scream before I start feeling sleepy and before I know it I am unconscious.**

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

**I sit in the corner of the jail cell with my knees to my chest. Silently crying and ignoring Uriah and Zeke who are trying to cheer me up. I failed Tris by letting DHS take her I haven't cried since my mom died when I was 9. I will never forget that day, because that was the first night my dad had beat me. **

_Flashback_

_My dad walked ahead of me and unlocked the door, he left it open for me. He hasn't spoken to me since mom died, 2 weeks ago. He is just going through a hard time, I imagined my mom telling me that "he just misses me, its all right". I've been doing that lately, it was the only thing that kept me from acting like daddy. I sit on my bed and pull my knees to my chest, allowing the tears to silently fall down my face. I don't dare make a sound, if I do daddy will call me a coward and be really disappointed in me. My stomach starts to grumble, daddy hasn't let me eat at all today, he said I had to wait tell we got home. Well were home so I'm going to go and ask him for something to eat. I push my self off my warm bed and wipe the tears out of my eyes. I slowly open up my door and shut it as quietly as I can. Walking down the stairs I start to panic, something is about to happen. Its the same feeling I felt the morning I took the bus instead of going with my mom to die. I quietly hurry down the stairs and go to my dad's office. I knock twice on the locked door and patiently wait for 10 seconds before knocking again. I pull my hand up to knock again but the door swings open and I take a step back. I look into his eyes and I refrain from screaming and running away, his eyes are entirely black and he's smiling like the Joker from batman. I pull my self together, no fear, "Dad, can I have something to eat now". I expected him to say yes and get me a beer while your at it but he slapped hard across the face, flinging me across the room in the process. I hit the book shelf and fell to the ground with a thud. I sucked in air but no matter how much I took in it didn't seem to help. My dad slowly walked toward me with that Joker smile on, he stopped a foot away from me and took his belt off. I cringed into the wall and tried not to cry, "its okay dad, I know your sad" If I calmed him down he wouldn't hit me. He growled at me and said six words that would haunt me for the rest of your life, "this is for your own good"._

_End of flashback_

**I don't remember much of the rest of that night, just the endless torture. The last thing I remember is my dad spitting on me and calling me a worthless piece of s...(I'll let you guess the rest). I remember crying and crawling up the stairs because it hurt to much to stand and walk. I remember going to my bathroom and crying till the blood dried and I was basically stuck to the white tile. I remember calling my moms name until Marcus came and beat me again. I didn't move from that spot for days ,waiting for the pain to stop but it never did. So after 3 days of that floor I slowly got up and stood in the showers hot water fully clothed. I stood their for hours crying as the scalding hot water poured onto my back.**

**The pain I'm feeling right now is way worse than that, because then I was only feeling pain. But now I feel pain 100 times worse then that. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my body and put on a platter for me to eat. I don't have Emily because she is in DHS custody, I have no idea if they will grant me custody until Tris is better. Nor do I know if Tris is okay, I don't know if she's dead alive or somewhere in between. "Tobias Eaton, Uriah Martin, Zeke Martin, Eric Pablo your free to go" a tall officer with a handlebar mustache says while unlocking the cell. We look at each other and run to the door simultaneously, I was sure if we took longer than 30 seconds he would change his mind. Once we got out of the gray cell we slowed to a walk, only because the cops scared the chizz out of us. You know that feeling you get around cops, your palms start sweating and your heart beats 1000 times faster. Not because your scared of that person in particular just the badge they have on. Yea I know you know that feeling, because every time you hear police sirens you scream "PUT YOUR SEATBELTS ON, THE POE-POES ARE HERE". **

**We were walked to get our things from the front desk, they handed Uriah his things witch was his IPhone C. When he got it, I swear you could have mistaken him for a hormonal teenage girl. He was jumping up and down while squealing thank you, and if that wasn't embarrassing enough he kissed the police officer. He has been watching way to many doctor who marathons , I guess he thinks if your happy enough it means you kiss who ever is closet to you. That has happen one to many times with me, he had got a C- on his math quiz and he kissed me on the lips in front of the entire cafeteria, that took forever to blow over.**

**We walked out of the police station and waiting for us on the steps was a blonde lady dressed in a form fitting indigo dress that went right to her knees. I stayed back but Zeke, Uriah and Eric walked right up to her. **

**"Hey Jeanine, sorry about your science lab" Eric said patting her shoulder, she looked down at his hand , then at him with one eyebrow raised up he moved his hand to his side. She turned her attention to me "I have your ...um... daughter in the car" she redirected her gaze to Zeke and Uriah "Your girlfriends and another boy is in the car as well" she said keeping her face serious, but as soon she said that her face lit up in a smile, and it scared the crap out of me. Jeanine reminded me of two face from batman, one minute she was all zombies and skulls, the next she was all gumdrops and lollipops. That is not normal. "Okay good the boring part is over, I'm Jeanine and I am happy you destroyed the Science facility, the experiments were getting to MAD. I'm going to open my own Lab and find a way to cure every single disease out there. Oh and advanced antibiotics" she was getting really excited, she was smiling so much it made me want to smile. She blabbered on and walked to her car, she was jumping up and down while talking to Uriah who was mimicking everything she did. By the time we got to her car, I decided that I would never be alone with Jeanine. I will give you three reasons why, 1) she can talk the hair off a monkeys butt 2)I cant tell what she's talking about most of the time, she's like the erudite queen, well that's what she calls her self. 3) She thinks Uriah is awesome, meaning she is just as annoying. I do not want another Uriah, I love him but one Uri is enough. **

**We reach her S.U.V and the endless chatter finally ends. Jeanine stops and turns around putting her serious face on. **

**"Okay Four, here's Emily" she said swinging the black door open and Emily popped out, looking the exact same way I saw her in Tris' truck on the first day I went to her house. I smiled and she smiled back that dazzling Emily smile I love so much. I picked her up and spun her around kissing her wild blonde hair. I put her down once Emily had enough lovey dovey stuff. So when I put her down she turned around and looked at Uriah he gulped and handed Jeanine his IPhone before sprinting off . Emily growled and turned towards us putting on a fake smile "excuse me I have some business to take care of" she said in her English accent, we nodded and she did a little toodaloo with her fingers and ran off in the direction Uriah did. Knowing Uri he probably stopped after 10 seconds and hid behind a car. Emily must've thought the same thing because we heard Uriah's high pitched scream and Emily's famous saying ,"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD PEASANT". We all stood waiting, knowing Emily would have him on the ground soon. I turn around and see Christina, Shauna and Marlene terrorizing Jeanine, I go over to them and save Jeanine from going crazy.**

**"When are we going to see Tris" I asked Jeanine**

**She looked up at me then at the girls and I shooed them away, "Tris is fine, but she has Anxiety disorder, she has been calling for you and Emily but the doctors said that if you two were depressed or were not happy not to bring you near her. I tried to smile but it broke my heart to know that Tris needed me but I couldn't be there for her like a normal boyfriend would. I wiped my eyes before any tears spilled over, I looked back to Jeanine "You have to let me see her, I cant take not seeing for myself if she is okay" I told her. I saw a tear slip down her cheek "I'll take you to see Tris first thing tomorrow morning". I nodded and looked into her eyes and I saw millions of emotions run through her eyes. She hugged me and I hugged her back, it felt so familiar like I have known her my whole life. "Your mother would have been proud of you" she barely whispered in my ear. That hit me, I asked her what she meant but she claimed she never said it, nor did she know my mother. I must be hearing things.**

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm sorry that it took so long to update, I just have writers block and it wont leave. So I'm sorry that it may not be that great. Oh and Jeanine is a good guy , she is like half Christina and half instructor Four that's why I called her Two face, R&R please. Oh and If you have any ideas on what can happen in the next chapter or over time just review it or PM me.**

**~Liyah**

**YOLO**


	19. Happy begining

**Four P.O.V**

_I'll take you to see Tris first thing tomorrow morning". I nodded and looked into her eyes and I saw millions of emotions run through her eyes._

* * *

**I wake up in a unfamiliar room and look around trying to remember where I am. I feel something tickle my torso and I jump, not because I thought it was a spider and I have a huge fear of spiders, but because...okay I'm scared of spiders. Don't you dare laugh it's completely normal for a grown man to be scared of such vicious creatures. I mean they may be little but they are mighty, okay now I'm talking about Chihuahua's what is going on with my mind. **

**Tris P.O.V**

_I do the only thing that comes to mind "TOBIAS" I scream before I start feeling sleepy and before I know it I am unconscious._

* * *

**I wake up groggy but refreshed and oddly happy, like school girl crush happy and I was freaking my self out. I opened my eyes and started to panic but before it got to crazy I heard that voice, the one thing that kept me from going crazy. I sat up and ignored the head rush because I saw the two people I loved most in the world. "Emily...Four" I whispered, and to my surprise they both broke out into huge smiles. I blinked a couple of times before realizing that I wasn't dreaming, or hallucinating this time. I even pinched my arm till it was bruised blue and purple. I wasn't hallucinating I felt a smile slowly take over my face and I felt warmth fill my cold body. **

**"Hey Tris" voices to my left said, I looked and saw Christina, Will, Marlene, Uriah, Shauna and Zeke standing awkwardly probably feeling like they were intruding on a moment. My smile got wider when I saw that they didn't look like crap, none of them did. They smelled liked it but they didn't look like it. I looked back at Four and Emily just seeing them made me feel so much better, well thinking back on it I never felt sick at all. I would wake up and be in the cold white cell and panic, but I can get over it. I was only in that nightmare for two days. **

**"When can I go home"?**

**"I don't know Tris, the doctors said that you were physically healthy but..."**

**"But I'm crazy" I finished his sentence growling "I am perfectly fine, just call the doctor in and I bet she'll release me from this bleached prison" they all just laughed at me and I did the only rational thing that came to mind, I stuck my tong out at them and pouted probably looking like Emily. Four shook his head laughing and got up putting Emily in the lounging chair and walked to me. He looked me in my eyes and his blue eyes made me start to rethink being mad at him, he leaned towards me and pulled up but then my conscious decided it was her time to talk. "No way honey, your in control here stand your ground, don't give him the victory" I moved my head and he ended up kissing my dirty hair. I smiled up at him and he looked down at me with an upside down smile. I saw my friends exit with Emily in Christina's arm holding in laughter, Uriah was the last to leave patting Four on the back "I think your loosing your charm dude" Four bucked at him and Uriah just laughed and literally flipped out the door. He landed in a dirty hamper and started screaming and thrashing around "TELL MY MOM I LOVE DAUNTLESS CAKE" and dramatically drowned in a dirty hamper, until the janitor just about had a heart attack when he jumped out of the basket sniffing himself. He got put out of the hospital and I we both looked at each other like **_'see you on the other__ side'._

**I looked back at Four who was looking out the window, he must've felt something looking at him because he turned around and met my eyes. I smiled and he smiled back, I motioned him over and he walked over really slow, like I was about to fall asleep when he had finally closed the 10 foot distance between us. "Oh, look grandpa arrived" I mumbled and he chuckled lightly. I scooted over and patted the spot next to me and he slipped his shoes off and got on the bed and he immediately engulfed me in his arms. I felt the mask I was trying to create disintegrate, I cried into his chest soaking his t-shirt in the process. "It's okay Tris, It's all over now, your safe, I wont let anything happen to you" he said that over and over and over. **

**I hugged him tighter and soon the tears stopped and we laid in silence. I looked up at Four and saw that his eyes were red and puffy from tears. "What's wrong", "Nothings wrong, I got you and Emily back plus all of my friends, everything is perfect". I looked into his beautiful indigo eyes and I knew that everything would be okay as long we stayed together...as long as we didn't give up.**

**He looked back to my eyes and I touched his cheek with the tips of my fingertips we smiled. I hugged him tighter then pinched him "ouch", "okay I'm not dreaming" I said before crashing my lips to his. He pulled back and looked in my eyes "I love you" he said kissing my cheeks, "Love you more" I said. It was true I did love him, even though I have only known him for 4 months now I knew that I absolutely loved this man.**

**"I don't think that's possible" he said in a whisper kissing the top of my head. I yawned involuntary and he smiled down at me, "I'm keeping you up, maybe I should go s-". "NO"! I shouted and he jumped and a nurse in the hall stopped looking for the source of the out burst. "Don't leave, I'll go to sleep, I promise" he raised his eyebrows at me because he couldn't raise one of them. "Okay but if your sleepy in the morning it's not my fault" he said covering us both in covers. I kissed him once more before turning around and his embrace engulfing me once again, I fiddled with his hands before he started humming and It must've been a spell because I was out like a light.**

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

**I watch her sleep and smile. I must be the weirdest an alive, I fell in love with a woman and her 5 year old daughter I met in college 4 months ago. She's changed me, I'm more open and happy. Even going through all the hell we went through she hasn't changed. Her smile is still genuine her eyes are still pure. I'm in love and I don't think I can dig my self out of this, I love her and Emily, but I'm scared. Everything I have ever loved either died or left me, taking parts of me every time they did. I'm scared they will leave just like everyone else. **

**I look down at her peacefully sleeping and I know that she wouldn't do that to me. I kiss her forehead before falling asleep to her light snoring.**

* * *

**Authors Note: YOU HATE ME NOW, I HATE WRITERS BLOCK BUT ITS GONE BECAUSE I KNOW EXACTLY WHATS ABOUT TO HAPPEN, oops I forgot about the caps my bad. Review if you liked, bye lovs!**

**~LIYAH**

**YOLO **


End file.
